


The Language of Flowers

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bathing/Washing, Bohemian Influences, Fluff, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Medium Burn, Pining, Soft and Somewhat Smutty, Spells & Enchantments, Tattoos and Piercings, Unrequited Love (Neo), Weddings, affair?, mentions of past minor character death, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: Hongbin didn’t know this human’s name, but he’d always called the boy Jinju in his head. Pearl. It suited his human very well, the way his skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.He would find a way to talk to his pearl. He would.(AKA: that one where Merbin is just trying to save the fish.)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 50
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

“They are fishing too much, Shik, it’s ruining the natural order! Some kinds have already died out and it's just going to get worse! If I could just _speak_ to the humans, I know I could do something about-”

“Out of the question! For the millionth time, I’m not going to let you go up there. The humans are more dangerous than you think!” Wonshik interrupted, visibly frustrated with Hongbin’s unrelenting argumentativeness. It’s not like they hadn’t had the exact same conversation before. This was the second time that week, actually.

“Will you two very kindly either shut up or go somewhere else to bicker? I’m trying to read,” Sanghyuk said, glancing at the two over the top of his scroll.

The three royal brothers were all supposed to be reading, as it happened. But Hongbin was unable to focus anymore. Wonshik’s idiocy had pushed him past the point of endurance for the day. He loved his elder brother, he really did, but sometimes it was all too much for him.

“I’m going,” he snapped, dropping his scroll on the shelf of rock he’d been using as a table and dropping back into the water.

Hongbin was the second of three princes, half-brothers and future rulers of the kingdom of Nerisa. And Hongbin loved his kingdom, loved the merpeople, loved their underwater palace and loved his family. But the fish were beginning to die out. And it was the human’s fault.

Hongbin could already see the changes, see the natural order of their home beginning to shift and the balance being thrown off kilter. Where once there had been large schools of fish and a wide variety of sea creatures, there were now only sparse clumps, and Hongbin wanted to do something about it. He wanted to fix it. His people claimed to love all living things as they loved themselves, and yet nobody was even _trying_ to help. It drove Hongbin crazy.

He knew Sanghyuk could see it too, being as smart as he was, but Sanghyuk tended to side with Wonshik on matters like this. Because Wonshik was the oldest and the one who would eventually be the ruler of the oceans. Not because he was the most intelligent or most reasonable, he absolutely was not, but because he was born first. And that fact rankled.

Hongbin didn’t often get frustrated or upset, but when he did, he always went to the same place. A minute cove on the edge of the nearest island, maybe half an hour’s swim from the palace. And that’s where he was going now.

He’d gone there ever since he was a child. Watching the gentle waves lap at that secluded bit of shore always calmed Hongbin right down. It was like a little slice of paradise.

Hongbin flicked his tail as fast as he could, following the route he’d memorized a long time ago. Around reefs and through a large stretch of seagrass, then over the wreck of the sunken ship with a human female carved on the front, and a left after the group of rocks that protruded out into the open air. And then straight, over leagues of empty white sand until it got too shallow for him to float upright. He had arrived.

The speedy swim had already begun to wring the tension from his muscles and he glided up to a rock, concealing his body behind it and raising his head until his eyes were above the waterline.

As he always did when he visited the cove, Hongbin hoped he could catch a glimpse of his human.

He’d first seen his human when he was maybe ten years old. A human boy who seemed to be around the same age, with soft looking auburn hair and a pointy nose that was much too large for his face. He had a grin so big that it scrunched up his cheeks and the sight of that grin always made Hongbin’s heart flutter. Hongbin had kept coming back to that spot, wishing to see his human, wanting to watch his human grow up as he himself was growing up. His human had never seen him, but Hongbin was there more often than not. Floating just under the water and falling more in love with every year that passed.

Hongbin was twenty now, a fully-grown merman by anyone's standards, and even though it became harder to hide behind the rocks the bigger he got, he still came.

That day, it turned out that he didn’t have long to wait. His human appeared at the top of the rocky cliffs only maybe a minute after he arrived. Calling it _a cliff_ was generous, it was more just a sharp drop down to the beach, and only about as tall as Wonshik was.

His human walked up and plopped down on the edge of the cliff, feet swinging and expression pensive. Hongbin wondered what he was thinking about. What could be troubling him? What kind of things did humans have to deal with?

It struck Hongbin suddenly, the idea that his human could help with the fishing problem! Hongbin knew that humans could be dangerous, but not _his_ human. His human appeared to be kind and soft and gentle, and Hongbin was very sure that he would be a good listener if only Hongbin could find a way to speak to him.

He didn’t know his human’s name, but he’d always called the boy Jinju in his head. Pearl. It suited his human very well, the way his skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Hongbin's new-found sense of determination swelled and he spared only a few heartbeats to admire his pearl before turning and darting away back to the castle.

He would find a way to talk to his pearl. He _would._

~♆~♆~♆~

“I need to get legs, Hyukkie, I need to,” Hongbin said, floating around his younger brother's bedroom the next morning.

Sanghyuk was the obvious choice when it came to asking for advice on such matters. He was by far the smartest of the three of them and possessed an even temperament that Wonshik severely lacked. Wonshik had too much storm in him. Sanghyuk was the calm of gentle waves rolling on until they lapped at the land. Hongbin didn’t know what he was, something in between probably.

“I can see your heart is set on this and that I won’t be able to change your mind, but let me just reiterate, for my own peace of mind, how _bad_ of an idea I think it is,” Sanghyuk replied, tilting his head as he watched the elder float from one wall to the other and then back again.

“Duly noted and disregarded. Now, what do you think would be the easiest way for me to acquire legs?”

Sanghyuk sighed, a trail of tiny bubbles escaping from his mouth. “The sea witch, most likely. She’s been known to grant requests before, but never without a price. It’s usually something trivial but one can never be sure.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“It will make father very, _very_ angry.”

“I know, but it has to be done.”

Picking up a looking glass, Sanghyuk turned his attention from Hongbin to his own reflection. Curling the fin of his white and red speckled tail up and fanning it at his face so his golden hair fluttered in the miniature current. Hongbin knew his brother loved his hair more than anything else, and it _was_ lovely, but this wasn’t the time to sit admiring himself.

“I won’t let you go alone, and if we’re going to do it, we should go now so nobody figures out what we’re planning.”

Hongbin couldn’t help but beam. He swam forward and snatched the looking glass away, giving his brother an enormous hug in thanks.

The two brothers left not even an hour later, filling the hour-long swim down to the sea witch’s cave with vague planning and idle gossip. She lived deeper underwater and safely outside of the city's boundaries, so the water they cut through was dark and murky. Hongbin had never actually met her before and was glad to have his brother at his side in case something went wrong.

“Just in here, I think,” Sanghyuk called, motioning Hongbin over to a chasm in the rocks. They looked at each other, hesitated a moment longer, and then swam inside, Hongbin taking the lead.

The narrow walls gradually widened the farther they swam, until they reached a wide circular cavern, only half filled with sea water. One of those rare places with a pocket of trapped air. A long purple tail swayed back and forth in the water beside a ledge, so they broke the surface, finding the sea witch lounging and reading what appeared to be a human book.

“Hello there... the two little princes if I’m not mistaken?” she purred, closing the book with a snap and looking from one merman to the other. “How can I help you?”

She was a truly beautiful mermaid, though this came as no surprise to Hongbin. He’d heard about her penitent for taking physical traits from others as her price. Constructing a monument to vanity.

“I request your aid,” Hongbin paused, unsure of how to address her and eventually settling on, “My lady.”

The sea witch flashed a dazzling smile.

“I need to go on land, and I have been told that you are the only individual skilled enough to give me legs.”

A soft laugh, and then she lowered herself fully into the water, swimming slowly up to Hongbin and inspecting his face with a collector’s eye. “Fallen in love with a human, have you? Tragic. But you’re right, I _can_ help you. If you’re willing to pay my price.”

“Name it,” Hongbin replied, giving the slightest flick of his silver tail in an attempt to widen the gap between them.

The sea witch considered him, tapping her bottom lip with one long and frighteningly sharp fingernail. “Your eyes... they are a very lovely shade of emerald.”

Hongbin nodded. He’d always liked his eye color but giving it up would be a minor sacrifice when compared with all the good he could do if he had legs. “They’re very deep and very dark, but somehow the jewel tone shines through. I’d like that. The dark green of your eyes in exchange for legs. That is my price.”

“Bin, I don't think it’s a smart bargain. We don’t know if it will affect your eyesight-”

“Deal,” Hongbin said, cutting off Sanghyuk’s protests without giving himself a chance to second guess the decision.

“Excellent,” the sea witch replied, ducking away toward a treasure box, her long violet hair streaming in ribbons behind her as she went. She returned a moment later with an icy looking geode pendant on a silver chain. “Hang this around your neck and your tail will be replaced with a pair of human legs. If at any point you take it off, however, the transformation will reverse.”

She put a hand over Hongbin’s closed eyes, no doubt extracting her price before giving him what he so desperately wanted. Hongbin had expected it to hurt, or he'd expected to feel _something,_ but there was absolutely no sensation. And when he blinked his eyes open again, he saw that the pale kelp green of the sea witches’ irises had darkened to a deeper shade of jade.

Half the transaction complete, she put her hands on his cheeks, a myriad of small bubbles rising and swirling around them. Hongbin felt himself begin to change. First a tingling at the tips of his fins, then a sharp burn on the sides of his neck.

It was suddenly very hard to breathe and Hongbin barely heard the enchanting mermaid laugh, “Better hurry,” before Sanghyuk’s hands were dragging him back through the passage and out into the open sea.

They were swimming fast for the surface. Hongbin felt like his chest was full of water in a way he’d never experienced before. It was like this throat was full of sharp lionfish spines, cutting his insides to shreds. The water was much darker looking than before and stung his eyes, but he squinted down at his tail that was not a tail at all. He had legs. Two human legs.

Hongbin gasped and gulped, choking. He tried to pull water into his gills, but they were gone. He was going to suffocate before he ever reached the surface.

He could vaguely make out that Sanghyuk was talking to him but he couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying. Everything was blurry and muffled and Hongbin tried to point in the direction of his special cove, but the sea went black around him.

~♆~♆~♆~

Crown Prince Jaehwan’s sandaled feet slapped against the flagstones as he jogged along the path through the royal gardens, making his speedy way down to his favorite secluded cove. He’d been going there ever since he was a kid, whenever he needed an escape from bustling palace life, and the sound of the waves lapping at its little stretch of beach always brought Jaehwan an overwhelming sense of peace. And peace was something he knew would soon be in short supply.

Hakyeon was coming for a visit. He’d arrive in four days, his final visit before their wedding at season's end, and Jaehwan would doubtless be occupied from the moment he stepped off his ship until he stepped back on it. Jaehwan _liked_ Hakyeon, he was sure about that. He’d met his betrothed on countless occasions and Hakyeon never tired him out. Was always enjoyable to be around, a man with a noble and genuinely kind disposition. And he was very handsome.

But Jaehwan wasn’t sure if he _loved_ Hakyeon, and while their marriage wasn’t optional, the thought of being bound to someone he didn’t love for the rest of his life sent Jaehwan’s heart racing with nerves.

Jaehwan pushed all those frankly terrifying thoughts from his mind as he reached the cliff that ringed the cove. It wasn’t a very high cliff, maybe ten feet tall at most with good handholds that made climbing down to the small beach easy, and Jaehwan sat down on the edge. Content to simply let his feet dangle in the air and watch the waves gently lap at the sandy shore.

When he glanced down, however, Jaehwan was so surprised he nearly toppled right off the edge. There was a man lying there, on his side in the sand. A _naked_ man, Jaehwan realized after three seconds of solid staring. And the man was unconscious.

Jaehwan didn’t waste time running for help. He scrambled down the cliff face as fast as he could without twisting an ankle and fell to his knees at the man's side. Turning him onto his back and trying to shake him awake.

The man was alive, Jaehwan was fairly certain. He could feel a pulse thrumming faintly against the inside of the man's slim wrist. Where had he come from?! And why was he naked with nothing but a geode pendant around his neck for cover?! A shipwreck?! It was the only reason Jaehwan could think of for him being passed out on the seashore with his feet still in the surf.

“Hey, wake up! Please, sir, wake up!” Jaehwan said, leaning down to press his ear over the man's heart, just to be sure it was beating.

With a stuttering gasp, the man sat bolt upright, hands flying to his neck and eyes fixed on the water. Sucking down deep lungful’s of air, chest heaving.

Jaehwan was so startled by the man's abrupt return to consciousness that he squealed and fell back, sitting down hard on the sand and bracing himself on his elbows. Just staring.

The man seemed to finally catch his breath and he turned his eyes to Jaehwan. Beautiful eyes, the bottle green transparency of sea glass. Wide and alert and holding Jaehwan’s gaze like he’d been hypnotized. His eyes weren't the only beautiful thing about him, Jaehwan realized, taking in the man's appearance now that the fear had left him. A strong jaw and matching cheekbones, flawless almost opalescent skin, hair that started pale blue at the roots and deepened to teal where it curled under around his ears. And then the man smiled, white and slightly sharp teeth, perfect lips turning up at the corners, and dimples... it was Jaehwan’s turn to feel breathless.

“Jinju?” the man rasped, and then promptly began to cough.

Jaehwan shook himself, forcing his mind back to earth as he scooted over to the man. Overwhelmed and flustered, he flapped around the stranger like an anxious bird. He didn’t know what to do or how to help, Jaehwan thought. First, the logical part of his brain prompted, preserving the man's decency.

Jaehwan tore the shawl from his shoulders and tried to wrap it around the man's waist, failed, and ended up simply draping it across his lap. If only he’d brought a coat...

“Are you- are you alright?” Jaehwan asked, inspecting the man for injuries as demurely as he could. There were none he could see, but that just made this situation even more odd. The man tried to speak again but only produced a gruff rasping sound. Jaehwan stopped him from trying further, pressing his hand lightly to the man's throat. Wanting to avoid any more strain. The man's skin was so alarmingly soft that Jaehwan almost yanked his hand away.

“You must have been shipwrecked, poor darling! But I’ve never seen hair like yours before! Where are you from or- wait don’t answer that until we get you something to drink! You must be starving,” Jaehwan babbled, prodding the man as gently as he could. Checking for signs of injury that his eyes had missed. “Are you able to walk? Just nod or shake your head.”

“Walk?” the man repeated, voice painfully rough. Jaehwan patted his cheek and smoothed his damp hair off his forehead.

“Yes, walk. You know... walk? As in, move your legs?”

It struck Jaehwan then that the man may be concussed, but that was a problem to be dealt with once he was safely inside.

The man shrugged, like he wasn't sure, but Jaehwan nodded all the same. “I’ll help you, come,” he said, standing and pulling the man to his feet. The man wobbled and nearly toppled over when Jaehwan tied the shawl around his waist, but they managed to stay upright. Jaehwan wrapped an arm around his middle and helped the man drape his arms around his shoulders.

All this time, the blue haired stranger had been staring at Jaehwan with something like awe on his face. That sea glass gaze frighteningly focused. Jaehwan pretended he didn’t notice, helping him around the coves edge. Walking through a foot of water seemed like a more sensible option than trying to scale the cliff wall back up, even if the journey to the garden was longer this way.

They made their slow way across the gently sloping beach, through the garden, and up a back staircase to Jaehwan’s apartments without being spotted. The man nearly fell twice more but Jaehwan kept a firm grip on him.

Jaehwan sat the man on his low sofa and then scampered off, collecting a pitcher of water, a glass, and a clean towel. He returned to find the man still smiling at him, head cocked a little to the side as he watched Jaehwan fill the glass and pass it over.

“Drink that, all of it,” Jaehwan ordered, perching beside the man and wetting the towel. He watched, only beginning to dab the dried sea salt from the man's skin when he was satisfied the man wouldn’t die of dehydration.

“Jinju?” the man repeated, once he’d downed the water in several large mouthfuls and cleared his throat. He had a lovely deep voice, rich and soothing. The kind of voice that made Jaehwan shiver.

“No, my name is Jaehwan, I've never met anyone by the name of Jinju,” Jaehwan replied, dabbing at the man's shoulders, then his neck.

“You misunderstand,” the man replied, brushing a light fingertip up the length of Jaehwan’s thigh. It was such a curiously familiar kind of touch that Jaehwan startled slightly. “Jinju, the pearl, do you know pearl?”

Jaehwan blinked and shook his head, and then nodded. “Of course I know what a pearl is, silly darling! Is Jinju another language? Is that what you speak where you’re from?”

“Yes, sometimes,” the man replied with a sigh. Jaehwan didn’t know when he’d met the man's gaze, but he tore his eyes away and resumed his ministrations.

“You know my name,” Jaehwan mumbled, fixating on the column of the man's neck, “Tell me yours.”

The man brushed Jaehwan’s thigh a second time but Jaehwan didn’t jump, eyes sliding up to see that the man was smiling again. “I am Prince Hongbin, second son of the kingdom of Nerisa.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Jaehwan had looked surprised but not displeased upon hearing that Hongbin was a prince. Hongbin watched him intently, luxuriating in the ability to peruse his pearl's features up close for the first time. Listening to Jaehwan’s almost non-stop stream of chatter.

His Jinju, his pearl, talked constantly, and was possessed of one of the most beautiful voices Hongbin had ever heard. Musical and airy, almost like siren song. He’d brought Hongbin some clothes- or that’s what he’d called these fabric shrouds covering them both- and had combed Hongbin’s hair up out of his eyes.

They were just beginning to snack on something sweet and mushy that Jaehwan had called a _peach,_ when a knock came at the door. Jaehwan made an adorable squeaky sound of surprise and Hongbin could help but grin, raising a hand to caress his pearls cheek with undiluted affection.

Hongbin was still slightly in shock from his transformation and _walking_ on _legs_ and this strange dry kingdom. He hadn’t gotten around to asking about the fishing yet. Even as dazzled as he was, though, Hongbin realized this little venture would take a lot more time than the span of one simple conversation. Not that he actually minded over much.

Jaehwan jumped up and went to answer the knock, revealing a tall man with long legs and sharp dark eyes. His entire bearing seemed stiff, Hongbin thought, even a bit prim. Jaehwan ushered him inside and hastily shut the door.

“Hongbin,” he chirped, dragging the man over to the sofa, “This is my cousin, Taekwoon. He’s my elder by four years, but he’s still a giant baby.” The man gave a sniff and jabbed Jaehwan in the ribs, making the younger wince. “Woonie, this is Prince Hongbin of Nerisa. I found him unconscious on the beach earlier and nursed him back to health all by myself! The poor thing was in a shipwreck!”

Not feeling the need to point out that he had neither been ill nor been in a shipwreck, Hongbin smiled at the newcomer. A member of his pearl’s family and a close one, if their comfort with each other was any indication. Taekwoon didn’t smile back. Instead, he eyed Hongbin with what was very clearly suspicion.

“You need to tell your mother and father about this,” he replied, addressing Jaehwan but still looking at Hongbin.

Jaehwan shushed him. “I am going to present him properly tomorrow at breakfast. And _you,”_ he went on, aiming a finger between his cousin’s eyes, “Are sworn to secrecy until then. He needs to rest after his ordeal.”

“Jae, Hakyeon will be here in four days. That is what you need to be focusing on, making sure his visit runs smoothly. What do you intend to do with this... prince?” Taekwoon asked, finally turning his sharp eyes away from Hongbin and piercing Jaehwan with them instead. But Jaehwan didn’t seem fazed. He waved his cousin's words away as he sat back down beside Hongbin.

“Happening upon my pretty darling was a miracle,” Jaehwan replied, reaching up and twirling a lock of Hongbin’s hair around his finger. Hongbin smiled at that, feeling his heart flutter when Jaehwan smiled back.

“This situation is entirely inappropriate,” Taekwoon said, his quiet voice dragging Hongbin from his trance.

Jaehwan huffed adorably and Hongbin couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I’ll take him to mother and father tomorrow, Woonie, it’ll all be sorted out. Don’t worry.”

With another cool glare for the pair of them, Jaehwan’s cousin turned and left the room.

“Why did he seem so aggravated?” Hongbin asked, only half caring about the answer as he traced the side of his pearls upper leg. His _leg._ He was touching a _human's leg._ The whole thing was starting to feel surreal, like he was deep inside a very pleasant dream.

“Don’t mind Woonie,” Jaehwan replied. His smile was so brilliant it lit up the room. “He’s just a stickler when it comes to rules.”


	2. Chapter 2

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

Hongbin was confused when he woke up, not in his room in his underwater palace, rather out in the dry air, a warm summer breeze tickling his cheeks. But his confusion was rapidly replaced with happiness when he saw his pearl. Still resting peacefully in the dappled morning sunlight. Last night, Jaehwan had barred all servants from his chambers and skipped family dinner, had food brought for him and Hongbin to eat, and then he and Hongbin had slept atop soft pallets laid out on his terrace. Pointing out constellations and talking of nothing until they fell asleep.

He chose not to wake Jaehwan just yet, taking advantage of the private time to make a plan instead.

The humans didn’t know about Merpeople. That much was common knowledge. So Hongbin didn’t think that simply walking up to the human king and declaring he was a merman would be a good idea. Instead, Hongbin decided he’d go along with the lie Jaehwan had inadvertently crafted for him. He would act the part of an island prince, and island that was very, _very_ far away. He’d say that he’d been caught in a storm three days previously and his ship had wrecked - Hongbin knew a lot about shipwrecks - and he had drifted in the open ocean on a broken fragment of wood until he’d fallen unconscious. Not remembering anything else until Jaehwan had woken him up on the beach.

If the humans wanted to know where he’d been sailing, Hongbin decided he would tell them that his own kingdom had fished so much they’d driven the fish population around their island almost to the point of extinction. He and his crew had been out on an expedition to try and find a new food source, as well as to warn neighboring kingdoms not to make the same mistake.

The cousin, Taekwoon… his suspicion had put Hongbin on his guard. Bringing up his objective in a roundabout way seemed like the more sensible solution. He’d recommend to this land king that he stop allowing so much fishing and give their oceanic counterparts time to replenish.

Hongbin had observed other humans, both sailors and land dwellers, so he knew how coarse and cruel they were capable of being. Not all were as sweet and kind as his pearl. Hongbin silently thanked Sanghyuk for making him read so many human books so he had references for how to act.

Noticing that Jaehwan was stirring, Hongbin leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was so happy to finally, _finally_ be able to speak to his pearl. To touch him. After loving him afar for so long, simply being able to listen to him laugh made Hongbin’s heart flutter.

Jaehwan giggled and rolled out of Hongbin’s reach. “Good morning, pretty darling,” he chirped, flopping onto his back and squinting up at the sky, stretching sleepily.

“Did you sleep well, my pearl?” Hongbin propped himself up with one arm and reached out, brushing the side of Jaehwan’s knee with his thumb. _Legs_ were still so new, both possessing them and seeing them up close. They were utterly fascinating.

Jaehwan blushed at the word _pearl,_ as he had done every time Hongbin had said it so far, and gently pushed Hongbin’s hand away. “You can’t call me that where people can hear you, it would be inappropriate.”

“Why?” Hongbin asked, slightly baffled. He had no clue why his small show of affection would be considered inappropriate.

Jaehwan did a very pouty sort of frown. “Because,” he replied, with the air of explaining something very simple to someone very obtuse, “I’m betrothed. You can call me that in front of Woonie, I guess, but nobody else.”

Hongbin nodded his assent, still not understanding entirely, but he wasn’t the authority on humans here. Merpeople could be betrothed or married or what have you, but that didn’t mean they weren't allowed to show their love for others. The humans were different, he guessed.

“Now,” Jaehwan said, jumping to his feet more energetically than Hongbin was expecting and pulling Hongbin up with him, “Let's find you something to wear, and I’ll take you to meet my parents.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Jaehwan searched through his closet for almost a full half hour. He needed Hongbin to look perfect, needed him to make the right first impression with the king and queen so he would be allowed to stay. Jaehwan had already dressed himself, settling on a pair of plain cotton trousers and cream-colored tunic, a knee-length robe of light blue silk his only adornment.

He finally decided on one of his more formal black jackets of crepe silk. Hongbin was broader than Jaehwan but the garment was a bit loose, so he made it work as best he could. A sleeveless tunic beneath, matching black trousers, sandals, and an emerald sash around his waist, and the look was complete. Jaehwan combed Hongbin’s teal hair off his forehead and then fed him breakfast, feeling very pleased.

He’d been a bit surprised when Hongbin turned down the pieces of steamed salmon that accompanied their breakfast, only eating rice and the small bowl of spiced broth with a bit of dried seaweed. Hongbin had explained last night that his people no longer ate flesh, which Jaehwan assumed meant that they were vegetarians or something. Not eating beef or chicken he could understand, but fish? Jaehwan thought _everyone_ ate fish.

“Mother, father?” Jaehwan called, holding Hongbin’s arm and leading him past the throne room and into the smaller private dining room his family used. “We have a guest!”

The king and queen looked up at his pronouncement, but Taekwoon kept his eyes fixed firmly on his food.

“Who might this be?” the queen asked, appearing a bit surprised when Hongbin didn’t bow.

“This,” Jaehwan replied, presenting Hongbin with an elegant flourish, “Is Prince Hongbin of Nerisa! I found him unconscious on the beach and nursed him back to health!”

Jaehwan felt very proud of himself, a feeling that was only bolstered by his mother's indulgent smile, but Taekwoon and the king exchanged a pointed look. If his cousin had told on him when Jaehwan had sworn him to secrecy, Jaehwan was going to throw a fit.

“We are in no position to be entertaining extra guests with Prince Hakyeon's visit so near, my son,” the king said, tone gentle but firm.

“I’ll take good care of him, I promise!” Jaehwan began, hearing himself start to whine. “He’ll be my responsibility until we can find a way to get him home!”

The king folded his hands in his lap, gaze appraising, but the queen still smiled so Jaehwan turned his best big-eyed stare on her. It made her laugh, which was a good sign anyway. “My sweet, he’s not a puppy you’re asking to foster,” she said, laughing when Jaehwan stuck out his bottom lip.

“I _know_ he isn’t a puppy, he’s a prince!” Jaehwan rounded on his cousin. “Come on, Woonie, you agree we should help him, don't you? It's the _honorable_ thing to do, aiding and assisting a noble in need!” His cousin was very big on honor, most likely a side effect of all his visits to Hakyeon’s kingdom. They lived and breathed honor on the mainland.

Taekwoon frowned, disapproving. “You need to be focused on securing your betrothed’s affections, not collecting the wayward and displaced,” he replied. _Utter betrayal._ Jaehwan thought _at least_ Taekwoon, his beloved cousin and best friend in the world, would be on his side. But no. 

“My thoughts exactly. Clever as always, Taekwoon,” the king said, clapping Taekwoon on the back.

This wasn’t going how he’d expected it too and, slightly desperate, Jaehwan asked, “What are you going to do then? Throw the poor thing out?! You can't!”

“I will not be any trouble, majesty, I assure you,” Hongbin said, speaking up for the first time since entering the room. His voice was low but clear, imbued with a note of something that made Jaehwan want to listen. “I will return to my home as soon as I am able. Until then, I will cause you no inconvenience.”

Everyone in the room had gone a bit fuzzy, but they snapped back as soon as Hongbin stopped speaking. Jaehwan shook his head a little.

“Well,” the king sighed, leaning back in his chair and giving Taekwoon another look. But it was more uncertain than the first time. “If you say you won’t be any trouble, and Jaehwan vouches for you, you may stay. But you will be entirely under my son’s care. If anything is unsatisfactory, you only have him to blame.”

“Thank you, father!” Jaehwan squeaked, sketching a low bow and nudging Hongbin to do the same. His mother still looked a bit dazed but Jaehwan smiled at her all the same. For Taekwoon, whose betrayal still stung, Jaehwan didn’t even spare a glance as he waltzed from the room with Hongbin on his arm.

~♆~♆~♆~

“You’re like my ward!” Jaehwan said happily, leading his new friend along one of the winding paths through the garden. He was incredibly pleased with the morning's work, and he wanted to give Hongbin no cause to accuse him of poor hospitality. Although, Jaehwan didn’t think Hongbin was the type to do so. Even still, Hongbin was under his watch and so Jaehwan would make absolutely sure he was cared for.

“Have you ever had a ward before?” Hongbin asked, patting the hand Jaehwan had nestled in the crook of his elbow. Jaehwan shrugged.

“No, you’re my first. But don’t worry about that. What I lack in experience, I will make up for with enthusiasm,” Jaehwan replied, delighting in the sound of his friend's soft laughter.

Jaehwan steered them left, meaning to aim for the low brick building that housed the guest chambers. “Would you like to choose a room to stay in? The largest is already being prepared for Hakyeon, but the others are just as lavish, I assure you.”

“Can I not continue to stay with you?” Hongbin asked, nudging Jaehwan’s shoulder with his own. “I am your charge, what if I fall ill in the night and you are too far away to hear me call?”

Jaehwan frowned slightly, flustered but trying not to show it. “If- if that's what you’d like,” he managed, secretly both pleased and guilty about feeling pleased at the same time. Surely, it was inappropriate to have a grown man sleep in his chambers, ward or no, but Jaehwan had enjoyed the company last night. And Hongbin didn’t mean anything by it. He was soft and affectionate in a way that was nothing but pure, and Jaehwan found his disposition refreshing. Surrounded as he was by constant formality.

A maid servant hurried past them, trying to make her presence unobtrusive, but Jaehwan pulled her aside. Passing along an order to have a pallet made up in his bedchamber.

“Who is Hakyeon,” Hongbin asked, urging Jaehwan forwards once the maid confirmed the arrangements would be made. Jaehwan sighed quietly.

“He is my betrothed, didn’t I say? We are to be married at summer's end. It’s all been arranged. He is from the coastal kingdom of Cyran on the mainland. Since Cyran and Simore- Simore is here, my kingdom, have I mentioned? Well, since both our kingdoms are relatively isolationist, and really only ally with each other, it is traditional that the second heir of Cyran and the heir apparent of Simore, that's me, will marry. It's to firm up the alliance, basically. Our marriage has been arranged since childhood.”

“Congratulations,” his friend said, entirely sincere, but Jaehwan shook it off. His doubts about the wedding were growing stronger with each day that passed and it was the last thing he wanted to discuss. Serious matters soured his mood too quickly of late.

“What is this?” Jaehwan asked, tapping the geode pendant that hung around his friend's neck. Hongbin didn’t seem perturbed by the abrupt change of subject. He caught Jaehwan’s hand and tangled their fingers together.

“It was given to me by someone very important,” was the only reply, and Hongbin denied Jaehwan’s request to try it on. Maybe it had been a gift from a lover.

The fluffy white clouds that had drifted across the sky only moments before had darkened. Hanging low and heavy above their heads, rumbling with thunder and promising a downpour. The storm had come upon them so suddenly that Jaehwan and Hongbin had barely jogged for the cover of the nearest building when the rain began to fall in thick torrents. 

Jaehwan giggled at the rush of giddy excitement but Hongbin was frowning. An expression on his handsome face that Jaehwan never wanted to see again. He was probably traumatized from the storm that had ruined his ship and moored him on this island in the first place, and Jaehwan’s heart ached for him. 

“Are you frightened of the rain, poor darling? Don’t be frightened,” he hummed, brushing his friend's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

Hongbin lowered his eyes from the sky and met Jaehwan’s, that sea glass gaze flicking to Jaehwan’s mouth for a split second and then back up again. Jaehwan pretended he hadn’t noticed. Pretended it _hadn’t_ made his heart skip a beat.

“Let’s go to the tailor so we can have some proper clothes made for you.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Taekwoon paced his study, considering the issue that was _Prince Hongbin of Nerisa._

The very moment they were introduced, Taekwoon could tell Hongbin was a liar. He didn’t know what exactly Hongbin was lying about, or what form the lie may take, but there was something distinctly _untrue_ about him.

Was he even who he claimed to be? Taekwoon had never heard of a kingdom called Nerisa, not once in his life, and the story of his arrival fairly reeked of artifice. Honestly, how likely was it that a prince washed up on a random beach, only to be discovered by another prince?

And Jaehwan was a separate but equally worrying issue. Taekwoon loved his cousin, there was not another person on the planet that he cared for more, but Jaehwan was not the smartest. His sweet and innocent temperament, while endearing, had a tendency to stray into the territory of detrimental naivete. It would be all too easy to take advantage of his trusting nature. And then there was Hakyeon.

Hakyeon, who Taekwoon had loved in silence for years. Hakyeon, who called Taekwoon _brother._ Hakyeon, who would be _very_ unhappy to discover that his future husband was playing house with an unknown stranger.

Taekwoon had long gotten past the stage where he believed any relationship between himself and Hakyeon could come to fruition. He had resigned himself to loving Hakyeon from afar. Having him as a best friend was better than nothing. And so seeing Jaehwan’s rather flippant regard for his and Hakyeon’s arrangement made Taekwoon simmer with anger.

Not wanting Hakyeon to be blindsided upon his arrival, Taekwoon collapsed at his desk and penned a hasty missive. Informing the second heir of Cyran that his betrothed had taken a stranger as his ‘ward’, and so not to be surprised by the sight of a blue haired man hanging off Jaehwan’s arm when he got here.

Passing the sealed note to a messenger and instructing it to be taken to the mainland post haste, Taekwoon made his way to the palace's map room. If there was really a place called Nerisa, he intended to find it.

~♆~♆~♆~

Hongbin waited until he was sure Jaehwan was asleep before sneaking from the room, down through the garden, and out to his special cove.

He hadn’t missed the signs of his father's displeasure. The rain had persisted all through the day and into the night, and his fine new clothes were soaked by the time he reached the beach. The king of the sea’s ability to match the weather with his mood was a relatively reliable indicator of how much trouble Hongbin was in, and if he had to guess, he’d say quite a bit.

Hongbin stripped the sodden garments off and left them in a pile on the sand. He’d sneakily borrowed a small pouch from Jaehwan’s dresser, and he took the charmed pendant off as he stepped into the water, placing it in the pouch and looping the drawstrings around his wrist. There was no way he was going to leave such a valuable object on the beach for anyone to find.

It was wonderful to have his tail back, propelling him through the cool sea water with a speed he’d failed to appreciate before being forced to _walk_ everywhere on _legs._ Humans had to be the slowest moving creatures in the world, it was honestly torturous.

He found his brothers waiting for him, both of them, beside the sunken ship Hongbin so often used as a landmark. Sanghyuk looking worried and Wonshik distinctly pissed.

“What have you done?” his elder brother snapped, arms crossed and sleek grey tail flicking in agitation. Wonshik’s smooth and streamline tail, combined with his pure red hair, always put Hongbin in mind of a shark attack.

_“Something,_ Shik. I did _something,_ because nobody else would,” Hongbin retorted.

“Yeah, you did. And now father wants you to come home right away and explain yourself. Your absence didn’t go unnoticed.”

“I can’t leave yet,” Hongbin replied, shooting a glance over his shoulder even though the palace was no longer in sight. “I can do _good_ there, I've befriended the human rulers and I think they will listen if I earn their trust. I’m not just going to abandon my plans because father is angry.”

“And what makes you so sure they’ll listen?” Wonshik asked, very clearly skeptical. Sanghyuk put a hand on his shoulder, but their youngest brother’s expression of worry hadn’t gone away.

Hongbin rubbed his temple with one hand. “The prince, the human prince has taken me in his confidence. I will be around the royals constantly, and with a bit of subtlety, I think a real difference can be made. You know how useful a little persuasion can be when it comes to dealing with them,” Hongbin replied, measuring his words very carefully. He didn’t want to give the impression he was forcing the humans to anything, but they all knew how a merperson’s voice could affect a human if the merperson wanted it too. Hongbin would just drop little hints, nudge them in the right direction. Nothing more sinister. He wasn’t a siren, after all.

“I think Hongbin is doing the right thing,” Sanghyuk said, his tone holding a note of surety that warred with the emotion on his face. He put a large hand on Hongbin’s arm, giving a reassuring pat. “I’ll speak to father on your behalf.”

Hongbin wanted to hug him so hard his ribs would ache.

“Fine, I won't stop you,” Wonshik replied, giving the pair of them a steely look. “Just don’t come crying to me when this whole thing falls apart.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Jaehwan woke on the third morning since discovering his friend, with bleary eyes and a drowsy mind.

He’d woken at sunrise, which was odd since he was usually a late sleeper, but the light was just beginning to poke through his admittedly sheer curtains. The earliness of the hour only served to disorient him further.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom, not bothering to look around as he essentially tumbled to his sink and splashed some cold water on his face.

“Hello, my pearl.”

Jaehwan nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to find his friend reclining in the bath. Spluttering and now _very_ much awake, Jaehwan wrapped his dressing gown tight around himself and fixed his eyes on the ceiling.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you, I'll leave you to it,” Jaehwan replied, the words spilling out of his mouth without much structure. It felt like his tongue had been tied in knots. Jaehwan gathered himself and made for the door, but a hand on the side of his dressing gown stopped him.

“Would you like to join me?”

Jaehwan looked back, keeping his eyes resolutely above the line of his friends’ shoulders.

“That would be- _entirely_ inappropriate.”

“Why?” Hongbin asked, and his expression was so open and sincere that it made Jaehwan want to cry for no reason he could name.

He’d heard that communal bathing was a common practice in some countries. Not in his, certainly, but maybe it was where Hongbin was from. Maybe it was normal for him, the concept of friends taking a bath together. It wouldn’t be _that_ bad, would it? Even though Hongbin was incredibly beautiful, and even though he had an enchanting voice, and even though Jaehwan _desperately_ wanted to kiss him, it wouldn’t be _so_ bad. It was just a bath and nothing else.

Jaehwan sighed, choosing not to answer the question of ‘why’ and letting his dressing gown puddle on the floor instead. He quickly stripped off his sleepwear and stepped into the bathtub, sitting opposite his friend and putting as much space between them as he could. Which wasn’t much. The porcelain tub was large enough to accommodate two people, but it was still just a bathtub.

Reaching for a cake of honeysoap, Jaehwan nearly jumped for the second time, feeling his friend’s fingers brush his ankle under the warm water.

“What is this,” Hongbin asked, touching the spot again, and Jaehwan realized he must mean the tattoo.

Jaehwan had several tattoos, as did Taekwoon and his parents and every other person that lived in the kingdom. He was so used to seeing them they barely even caught his notice anymore. The piercings were the same, simply a part of his culture. To an outsider like Hongbin, though, they must be a bit odd.

“It’s a tattoo, a permanent drawing on my skin,” Jaehwan replied, leaning back and lifting his left foot out of the water so Hongbin could see better. “It’s a violet, means modesty.”

Hongbin’s hand circled his ankle and Jaehwan forced himself not to gasp. “And this?” his friend asked, gently tugging Jaehwan closer and pointing to the flower on his left calf.

“Aster. For daintiness and wisdom,” Jaehwan breathed, not trusting himself to speak at full volume lest his voice crack.

“And, this?” Hongbin repeated, steadily making his way up Jaehwan’s leg. His thumb brushed the tattoo on the outside of Jaehwan’s thigh, those lovely eyes focused and curious. Jaehwan swallowed.

“Orange blossom. It means innocence and eternal love. I got it when I was formally betrothed at sixteen, a sort of promise to Hakyeon.”

Hongbin hummed, tracing the flower with gentle fingers. He still hadn’t let Jaehwan’s ankle go. “This isn’t a, what was it? Tattoo?” he murmured, lightly poking Jaehwan’s stomach.

“N-no,” Jaehwan stuttered, trying his damnedest not to notice how soft Hongbin’s skin was. “That’s called a belly ring,” he continued, instinctively covering and then uncovering the two small stones embedded in his navel. “It’s turquoise, to bring me healing and good luck.”

“Curious,” his friend replied, meeting Jaehwan's eyes. Or, no, he was looking slightly lower and a little to the right. “This is the same?”

“No, that’s a nose ring. Or I guess it's a stud, but some people have actual rings. Mine is made of abalone. Abalone is one of my favorites, it's calming and soothing.” Jaehwan swallowed again and turned his head, hoping to preemptively answer the rest of Hongbin’s questions before he asked them. “This one,” he said, tugging at his earlobe, “Is rose quartz, for love. And this,” he continued, pointing at the top of his ear, “Is amethyst, for trust and intuition. That spot is called your helix.”

Hongbin had shifted close enough that their limbs were almost tangled, and he brushed the shell of Jaehwan’s ear before turning his attention to Jaehwan’s chest. “That’s a pink carnation,” Jaehwan said, now barely speaking above a whisper. “My younger brother passed away when we were children. He drowned. It’s in memory of him.”

Hongbin looked up at that, searching Jaehwan’s face, that perfect mouth turned slightly down at the corners. “I’m sorry,” he said, letting Jaehwan’s leg go in favor of cupping Jaehwan’s cheek. Jaehwan cleared his throat, trying to ignore the familiarity of the touch. Trying to force himself not to feel so comfortable with this person who was practically a stranger.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago,” Jaehwan replied, proffering his arm to try and steer Hongbin away from more dangerous lines of questioning. “This is a heliotrope,” he continued, pointing to the thin purple bloom that reached from the inside of his elbow to just above his wrist. “It means eternal love and devotion. When I get married, Hakyeon and I will both get ivy vines around our wrists to show we’re bound. Ivy means fidelity.”

Jaehwan had two more tattoos, but he wasn’t about to turn around and show off his bare back. That was too mortifying to consider.

Hongbin nodded slowly, tracing the circle of blank skin at Jaehwan’s right wrist. It was odd, Jaehwan thought, watching someone read the pictures on his body like a book.

“A lot of them are about love, if your descriptions are true.”

Jaehwan chuckled, more from nerves than because anything was funny. “Yes, love is the most important thing to me. Not everyone’s mean love.”

“I see,” Hongbin replied, nodding solemnly before flashing Jaehwan that bewitching sharp smile. “They are beautiful. As are these.” He pokes Jaehwan’s belly ring again and Jaehwan _did_ jump this time. It tickled a bit.

They finished their bath, Jaehwan making a valiant effort not to notice that his friend's body was sculpted like an Adonis, and then dressed. Jaehwan with his special petal pink robe over a white and trousers, Hongbin in grey with a soft black shawl around his broad shoulders. Jaehwan had only bothered with the robe, lightweight chiffon embroidered with gold roses, because Hakyeon was arriving today. His mother had the jacket made for him for the occasion.

“Your eyes are so sparkly, pretty darling,” Jaehwan squeaked, pushing the mornings activities from his mind and petting Hongbin’s cheek. Admiring the way the dark colors highlighted his hair and skin. “Let’s go get some breakfast.

~♆~♆~♆~

Jaehwan tattoo and piercing reference:


	3. Chapter 3

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

Hongbin walked at his pearls side as they made their way down the long pier to where a frigate waited, menacing in its enormity. Wide white sails being lowered and humans swinging from ropes all over it. Hongbin was used to the sight of ships, but something about them still made him feel a bit uneasy. Being this close. 

Taekwoon was there, although the king and queen were not, the royal cousin dressed entirely in dark blue silk.

He had a nose ring as well. Hongbin had noticed it before but hadn't known what it was called until that morning. The stone wasn’t abalone like Jaehwan’s, it was green with spots of black or brown. Hongbin thought it was called jasper. The stones in his ears did not match Jaehwan’s either. Clear quartz and a reflective golden-brown stone that Hongbin vaguely remembered Sanghyuk telling him was called tigers eye. Hongbin had no clue what a _tiger_ was, but if they had eyes like that, he hoped never to meet one.

What did Taekwoon’s tattoos mean? Hongbin eyed him covertly, trying to catch a glimpse of them, but there were none to be seen. Even with his shirt exposing his arms. Nothing. Maybe, unlike Jaehwan’s, they were completely covered by his clothes.

Hongbin felt a bit giddy, returning his attention to the lovely form of his pearl beside him. The events of the morning burned bright in the forefront of his mind. Being so close to Jaehwan, learning the names of the flowers that decorated his skin, the water a comforting warmth surrounding them both. And the way his pearl's body responded to even the gentlest of touches. It was almost magical.

Realizing he was staring but not making an effort to stop, Hongbin saw a bit of color rise in Jaehwan’s cheeks.

“Yeonnie!” Jaehwan squeaked, releasing Hongbin and darting the final few yards down the pier to where the frigate’s gangplank came to an end. A man had just stepped from it, swathed in black clothes that were reminiscent of Jaehwan’s, but somehow more rigid. He had warm skin, short obsidian hair, and was grinning broadly as Jaehwan bounded up to him.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, love,” the man said with a laugh, bowing and taking Jaehwan’s hand. Kissing the top of Jaehwan’s knuckles. Then kissing Jaehwan’s cheek. Hongbin looked on with a bland sort of interest, mind still fixated on the way his pearl’s breath caught when he felt the press of Hongbin’s fingers.

Left to wait on the sidelines with the royal cousin, Hongbin turned to Taekwoon, finding that Taekwoon was already watching him. It was a slightly unnerving stare and Hongbin struggled for something to say. “I like- this,” he said, patting the top of Taekwoon’s head and flashing his most winning smile.

He’d meant it as a complement, Taekwoon’s chin length black hair was tied half up in a knot and it looked very suave, but his smile was returned with a rather chilly glare.

Hongbin turned away and cleared his throat. Jaehwan may think his cousin was sweet but, to Hongbin, Taekwoon was downright frightening. Not like his pearl _at all._

The newcomer was in front of them then, embracing Taekwoon warmly and, to Hongbin's surprise, being embraced in return. Taekwoon was smiling as well, an easy, natural smile that transformed him utterly. So, he wasn’t cold to everyone, maybe he just didn’t like Hongbin.

“And who might this be?” the newcomer asked, releasing Taekwoon. Hongbin felt Jaehwan’s hand snake around his elbow and he smiled again, knowing the man was important to Jaehwan and wanting to make a favorable impression.

“My cousin’s ward, the one I wrote to you about.”

Jaehwan squeaked indignantly and poked Taekwoon in the ribs. “Woonie! You ruined the surprise! Yeonnie, may I introduce my ward, Prince Hongbin of Nerisa. The poor darling was caught in a storm and I found him washed up on the beach!” he said, patting Hongbin’s cheek. Jaehwan seemed to be partial to that gesture, he did it often. “Bin, this is my betrothed, Prince Hakyeon, second heir to the kingdom of Cyran.

Hakyeon extended a hand and Hongbin shook it. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though you do seem a bit old to be a ward to someone as young as my love,” he said, smiling politely, if a bit stiff.

“I’m twenty years old, but the arrangement suits me fine,” Hongbin replied.

“You two are of an age then, well... any friend of Jaehwan’s is a friend of mine,” Hakyeon said, flashing that stiff smile once more. Hongbin didn’t know how much he could trust those words, but he grinned all the same.

Hakyeon formally offered Jaehwan his arm and Jaehwan giggled, releasing Hongbin and latching to his betrothed side as they made their way back down the pier.

Jaehwan clearly liked the man and those feelings seemed to be returned, but privately, Hongbin thought Hakyeon's austere manner would be more suited to a person like Taekwoon. 

~♆~♆~♆~

Taekwoon refilled his glass of sweet wine from the bottle on the table, letting himself relax a bit as the cool night breeze swept across his face.

“So, this Prince Hongbin...”

Taekwoon nodded, glancing over to see that Hakyeon's eyes were shut. “He’s an odd one, no? There's _something_ about him, I just can't put my finger on exactly what it is.”

He and Hakyeon were on Taekwoon’s private terrace alone, Jaehwan having begged off after dinner. Saying he was tired from the excitement of the day and dragging his ward away with him for a fourth night in a row. Secretly, Taekwoon was pleased to have the evening to spend with Hakyeon alone. It was a rare treat, and simply being in his company made Taekwoon feel as though he was being warmed by the soft summer sun. However, he couldn’t help but resent his cousin for bringing Hakyeon all the way here only to ignore him. It was downright rude.

“He is certainly good looking, even with that strange hair,” Hakyeon remarked, pausing to take a sip from his goblet and smacking his lips. “Are you not worried about their familiarity? It's almost unseemly. I don't want my fiancé to be taken in and fall victim to a stranger's sinister charms. That story of their meeting is very strange, is there any proof that he is who he says he is?”

Taekwoon sighed and shook his head. “I’m looking into it.”

“Good,” Hakyeon nodded. He didn’t look entirely satisfied, but apparently did not wish to discuss the matter further. “Remind me, which one of your tattoos is for Jaehwan.”

Taekwoon bent down and pulled up the leg of his trouser, propping his foot on the terrace railing and baring his right ankle. The vibrant hibiscus flower blooming there was a singularity. It matched none of his others. Taekwoon ran through them in his mind: gladiolus up his spine in remembrance of his mother, begonias on the right side of his chest to remind him to be wary of dark thoughts, bluebell on his hip for humility, iris on his shin for wisdom and valor. All of Taekwoon’s flowers were practical and judicious, all but this one.

“Hibiscus, for delicate beauty,” Taekwoon said, a small, fond smile curving one corner of his mouth. “It’s Hwannie's favorite flower.”

Hakyeon hummed, showing a smile of his own. “I’ve been considering getting one myself, other than the ivy, I mean. One just for Jaehwan.”

Taekwoon pressed his lips together and let his foot fall back to the floor with a thud. Hakyeon didn’t have any flowers yet, and with reluctance and a small helping of guilt, Taekwoon murmured that he thought it would be smarter for his friend to wait until _after_ the wedding.

~♆~♆~♆~

“I can’t sleep,” Jaehwan said, sitting straight up in his bed on the other side of the room.

Hongbin looked around. He hadn’t been able to sleep either, but he wasn’t planning to shout that fact loudly enough to wake the entire palace. “Why not?” he called softly back, propping himself up on an elbow and rubbing his eyes with his palm.

He could hear Jaehwan _harrumph_ even from twenty feet away. “I don’t know, but I lie here, restless, slowly stewing in this monotonous silence.”

Hongbin grinned. “Would you like to talk then?”

“Very much.”

Squinting through the relative darkness, Hongbin saw Jaehwan roll out of bed and fairly stomp across the room, collapsing on his back with a sigh atop Hongbin’s pallet.

“What would you like to talk about,” Hongbin asked, combing his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.

“I don’t know.”

“Well then,” Hongbin hummed, “Tell me what your cousins tattoos are. I couldn’t see any of them.”

Jaehwan harrumphed for a second time. “They’re all very serious, wisdom and valor and humility and such. Not my taste, not at all, aside from mine of course.”

“Yours?”

“Yes, mine,” Jaehwan replied, his pout turning to a smile in the span of a heartbeat. “A lovely hibiscus. He got it for me.”

“And do you have one for him?” Hongbin asked, an even mixture of amused and curious. Jaehwan sat up and loosened the closures on his shirt, shrugging it off so it pooled around his elbows.

“There, on my right shoulder blade. Can you see?”

The bedroom was so dimly lit that Hongbin had to lean in, turning Jaehwan so a faint sliver of moonlight angled down onto his upper back. Sure enough, a bulbous yellow flower was etched into his skin.

“What does it mean?” Hongbin asked, tracing it with his fingertip. Feeling his pearl shiver the slightest bit.

“It means ‘there is sunshine in your smile.’ A yellow tulip.”

“Lovely.” Hongbin watched Jaehwan pull his shirt back into place, considering. “How do you know all this? Can you understand the meaning of every tattoo on sight?”

Jaehwan turned to look at Hongbin incredulously. “Of course!” he laughed, “Haven’t you heard of the language of flowers?”

And _of course,_ Hongbin had not. Being a merman, he was used to an entirely different variety of plant life. Unaccustomed to these fluttery, delicate blooms that the humans held in such high esteem. Hongbin shook his head.

“Oh! Wait a moment!” Jaehwan got to his feet again, using Hongbin's shoulders to stabilize himself before scampering from the room. He returned in less than a minute with a small, leather bound book clutched in one hand. “Here.”

Hongbin took the book and flipped it open as Jaehwan flopped back down on the pallet, lying prostrate with his skinny limbs sprawling every which way.

The book was full of sketches, a different plant on every page, each accompanied by a short-handwritten annotation.

“I did all the drawings myself,” Jaehwan continued, voice slightly muffled by Hongbin's pillow. “It’s called a floriare, or a floral anthology. You may keep it to peruse at your leisure if you’re so inclined.”

Hongbin looked from drawing to drawing in growing amazement. “This is exquisite,” he murmured, hearing his pearl make a squeaky sound Hongbin took to mean he was flattered.

“I have one for jewels and precious stones around here somewhere, you’re welcome to it if I can find it.”

“I’d like that,” Hongbin replied, reluctantly closing the little book and setting it down on the edge of his pallet. He smoothed one hand down his pearl's back, rubbing wide circles as he tried to think. Sharing that little book had been important, a gift of sorts, Hongbin could tell. And he wanted to share something important with Jaehwan in return. Even if he couldn’t show his true form yet, maybe...

“We should go for a swim in the cove, if sleep is still beyond your reach,” Hongbin murmured, noting that Jaehwan’s muscles had relaxed considerably and not wanting to rouse him if he’d drifted off.

But no, Jaehwan pushed himself up abruptly, peering at Hongbin with wide, wary eyes.

“I think not,” he said, rolling his shoulders and looking down to where his he’d clasped his hands in his lap. Hongbin was about to ask why, and then it dawned on him. Jaehwan was scared?

“Surely, my pearl, you aren’t frightened of water,” Hongbin prompted gently, carding a hand through Jaehwan’s hair. The auburn strands were soft against his fingers. Everything about his pearl was soft.

“I’m not frightened- I’m _not!_ It’s just that my little brother, he drowned, you remember? My parents forbade me from swimming out there ever again! I can play in the stream or the bathing pools, but not the ocean. In fact, I’m barely able to swim at all if the water is too deep to stand in.”

Shocked at this revelation but not letting it show for fear of hurting his pearl's feelings, Hongbin plastered a reassuring smile on his face. “I’m an excellent swimmer and I promise I won’t let you drown,” he replied, taking Jaehwan’s hands. Brushing his thumbs along the top of Jaehwan’s knuckles.

Jaehwan’s resolve weakened after a few moments, visibly relaxing before he finally nodded. “A short swim only, I am to breakfast with Hakyeon in the morning to discuss plans for the- _eep!”_ Jaehwan’s words cut off as Hongbin swept him up in a hug, the two of them tumbling back onto the pallet. Hongbin decided right then that he would never, ever tire of the sound of Jaehwan’s giggly laugh.

The two princes snuck from the palace as silently as they could, moonlight illuminating the way through the gardens and down to the small cliff that circled their cove. They'd left the majority of their clothes behind in Jaehwan’s rooms, making the journey in only trousers, and then stripped down to their smallclothes when they set foot on the beach. Pairs of linen shorts that Jaehwan called indecent, but Hongbin only thought of as one step removed from their natural state.

Hongbin stepped into the water, unused to the chill against his skin in contrast with the warmth of the summer night. He’d kept his necklace on, not wanting to accidentally give away the game too soon.

“Come,” he called softly, holding out his hands and slowly leading Jaehwan into the water. Jaehwan moved a bit jerkily, stepping with him until they stood waist deep.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jaehwan asked, glancing nervously around at the dark water. Hongbin chuckled and shook his head. He took a step back, released Jaehwan’s hands, and dunked under the water, coming up laughing with his hair plastered to his forehead.

“It’s refreshing, try it,” Hongbin said, injecting a teasing note into his tone to try and ease Jaehwan’s discomfort. the laughter still coming in short bursts as he tried to push his hair out of his eyes.

Jaehwan pouted at him for a moment but finally gave in, dropping quickly under and coming up not a second later, spluttering and shaking. He grabbed for Hongbin, frantic, ending up with his arms wrapped around Hongbin’s neck and clinging on tight.

Hongbin stared at the top of Jaehwan’s head in slight surprise. Soaked in sea water as he was, Jaehwan’s auburn hair had taken on a shade that was almost garnet. And when Jaehwan raised his face, Hongbin saw that his big brown eyes were flecked with amber. It may have been a trick of the light but Hongbin was unsure, especially with the way Jaehwan’s skin seemed to grow even more luminous than usual, making him look like a pearl for true. The changes were minute, but they were still _changes._

“I’m so cold I’m going to shake apart,” Jaehwan whined, pulling Hongbin from his momentary trance with a laugh. He caught Jaehwan’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

“You won’t,” he replied, looking into his pearls gleaming eyes.

And after a moment, Jaehwan _did_ stop shaking. Moonlight pouring down around them, the world was silent but for the soft lapping of the waves against the shore.

Hongbin let a hand drop from Jaehwan’s cheek a little, holding his pointy chin between forefinger and thumb. Moving cautiously. Caught up in the beauty of the moment and the enchanting form of his companion. Wishing for nothing more than to feel the press of Jaehwan’s lips against his own.

Gently, slowly, Hongbin leaned in. Guiding Jaehwan’s face up to his. Kissing Jaehwan lightly on the mouth with the ease of one who had done so for years.

As he luxuriated in the sweetness of Jaehwan’s kiss, Hongbin let his mind wander back to when he was ten years old. Still a merling, almost, watching this human boy scamper around this short stretch of beach and skip stones over the tops of the waves. His Jinju, his pearl, who he’d simultaneously grown up with and barely knew at all.

Jaehwan broke away to catch his breath, eyes sparkling as they searched Hongbin’s face. Hands skittering over the back of the merman’s neck.

“Why did you do this?” he pleaded, tugging lightly at Hongbin's hair. “You know I am to be married, have met my betrothed, why would you think this behavior is acceptable?”

Hongbin let one hand rest on Jaehwan’s hip, the other running slowly up the bumps of his spine. Utterly confused.

“Why does it matter if you’re betrothed?”

“Because,” Jaehwan spluttered, “It’s all been arranged! I cannot simply _indulge_ with another person! And especially not once I'm married!”

“My brothers and I are all born from different mothers, and that doesn’t mean our father loves our mothers any less. There is nothing wrong with expressing affection.”

“Your father has a _harem?!”_ Jaehwan asked, sounding scandalized, but Hongbin didn’t know what that meant. He answered the questions by asking another.

“Do you feel for me? Like me? Enjoy kissing me?”

Jaehwan hesitated for a moment, eventually nodding. Hongbin smiled, his heart pinging with joy. “Then, I don’t understand what’s so wrong about expressing such feelings. You liking me doesn’t lessen the love you feel for your betrothed. Love expands, it doesn’t divide.”

Jaehwan blinked at Hongbin for a few seconds more and then promptly burst into tears. Hiding his face in the crook of Hongbin’s neck and speaking in short, crackling outbursts. “I don’t know if I love Hakyeon. I like him, certainly, but I don’t- I don’t know if our love is true! It has been arranged for as long as I can remember, and we were formally betrothed when I was sixteen!”

Hongbin hugged his pearl close, comforting him, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of wedding without love and as _children_ no less.

“I’m so terribly afraid,” Jaehwan sobbed. “What if I discover after our wedding that I don’t love him? Or worse, what if I do truly love him and find out that he doesn’t love me?”

“I’m sure he loves you,” Hongbin murmured, but his words seemed to have the opposite of their desired effect. Jaehwan looked at him balefully. “But what of you? My sweet friend who seems to have known me all my life and who’ve I’ve grown to adore? What if finding you was some sign or twist of fate?”

Hongbin smiled softly. “I feel like I’ve known you all my life as well,” he replied. Jaehwan’s damp hair fluttered around his face, still that curious shade of deep garnet. Hongbin would have thought it resembled Wonshik’s if he hadn’t known better.

Jaehwan pulled away and gave a pitiable sob.

“I don’t know what to do with myself, please disregard this silly burst of emotion, I’m being ridiculous,” he said, turning to face the beach and roughly wiping the tears from his cheeks. Hongbin closed the short distance between them, moving through the water and coming to stand at his pearl's side.

He held Jaehwan’s in his arms, wrapping him up snuggly and dropping kisses to his temple. “It’s not silly, I only wish for you to be happy,” he replied quietly.

Jaehwan let out a choked little laugh. “I am lucky to have found you,” he whispered, softly kissing Hongbin on the lips one last time.

They made their way back up to the palace a few moments later, once Jaehwan had said he was composed enough to make the journey. Neither noticed, on their way out of the cove, the molten gold of Sanghyuk’s hair and eyes peering at them from behind the rocks where he’d watched the entire scene unfold.

~♆~♆~♆~

Taekwoon tattoo and piercing reference:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MerMay

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

“You still like the roses and gold theme, yes?”

Jaehwan blinked hard, trying to force himself to focus. His thoughts kept wandering to the night before, the warmth of Hongbin against him and that frigid sea water. But that was in the dark, and in the harsh light of day, such things were _not_ to be considered. _Especially_ not while he sat beside his betrothed, looking at fabric swatches and sampling various types of cake.

“Yes,” Jaehwan replied, staring down at the square of blush pink chiffon he’d accidentally crumpled in his fist.

“Good, I do as well. I’ve already designed your ring but it’s still being made, so I can't show it to you yet, but I think you’ll like it,” Hakyeon replied, sorting through a pile of sample invitations with that brisk efficiency Jaehwan always admired.

_Rings._ Jaehwan had dealt with the _ring_ ordeal already when he was sixteen. It was a tradition that he didn't totally understand, the marriage custom from Hakyeon’s kingdom. Exchanging rings.

Their wedding was a hodgepodge of sorts, traditions from both their kingdom’s heaped one atop the other, and Jaehwan didn’t really mind, but picking out a ring had been much more difficult than he expected.

First, he’d chosen a band of malachite, both for its protection and the way it inspires leadership and confidence. Jaehwan had assumed Hakyeon would like it for those reasons, thinking they were good traits to encourage in a future king, but no. He’d shown the band to Hakyeon and Hakyeon, ever the kind and polite gentlemen, had asked if Jaehwan didn’t wish to look a little longer.

So Jaehwan had gone back to his jeweler, this time with his gemstone dictionary in hand in hopes that having references would make the choice easier. He’s looked at ring after ring after ring before choosing a gold band set with a circle of chrysocolla. Wisdom, communication, gentle power, _surely_ these benefits would meet his betrothed’s expectations. But no.

After his fourth failed attempt at picking something Hakyeon would deem appropriate, Jaehwan went to Taekwoon. Taekwoon visited Cyran often and knew their customs better than anyone Jaehwan had ever met. He’d held back his bitter tears of frustration and asked, _begged,_ Taekwoon to just tell him what Hakyeon wanted for his stupid ring.

They’d gone over Jaehwan’s choices and his cousin had told him that, while the meanings of the stones made sense to _them,_ the stones themselves were relatively commonplace. The people of Cyran preferred rare gems, especially for a ceremony as important as a wedding.

He’d accompanied Jaehwan back to the jeweler and they’d finally settled on a thin circle of spun rose gold for the engagement and a thicker band, etched in a pattern of vines and speckled with a hundred tiny white diamonds for the wedding itself. Jaehwan didn’t care for it personally but Hakyeon did, and that was all that really mattered.

Now, Jaehwan stared at the engagement ring on Hakyeon’s left hand. The ring he’d picked as a teenager and meant nothing to him. _Still_ not understanding why it was such a big deal when he could take it off any time he liked. The rings were nothing like the ivy tattoos they would get on their wedding day, or like the flower now decorating Jaehwan’s thigh. It made the whole arrangement seem like nothing more than a passing fancy. A partner to be kept or discarded at will.

“Jaehwan, are you listening?”

Jaehwan, who had not been listening, nodded.

Hakyeon set down his stack of invitations and turned in his chair, peering at Jaehwan with concern. “Are you alright, love? You look so pensive.”

“I’m fine,” Jaehwan replied. He sat up straight and adjusted the folds of his tunic. It was plain, sleeveless, butter yellow linen that reached the middle of his thighs and cinched at the waist. An easy match with some cream-colored trousers. He hadn’t felt like dressing fancy today. In all honesty, Jaehwan hadn’t felt like dressing today _at all._ He’d wanted nothing more than to simply burrow under his covers and not emerge for a month.

“What’s distracting you?”

“Hm?”

Hakyeon put a hand on Jaehwan’s cheek, then his forehead like he was trying to take Jaehwan’s temperature. “I’ve been asking you questions, and you’ve just been staring at your shirt so tell me, what is occupying your mind so thoroughly.”

“Does our arrangement never worry you?” Jaehwan asked, the abruptness of his words startling even himself.

“No,” Hakyeon replied. Firm but not unkind. “Does it worry _you?”_

“Yes,” Jaehwan sighed, hanging his head and suddenly filled with shame.

“Why?”

“Because! Neither of us had a choice in this, there's never been any alternative! We’ve never even truly talked about what it is going to mean for us, being bound forever!” Jaehwan replied, hating himself for having doubts when his betrothed apparently had none. He'd thought Hakyeon _must_ have the same confusion of feelings swirling around his head, but no. Not Hakyeon, who was entirely confident in everything he did and every decision he made. That realization just made Jaehwan feel worse.

“I don’t even know if you love me, or if you simply resigned yourself to our marriage and are acting accordingly.”

Hakyeon's mouth fell open in surprise. “I tell you I love you all the time,” he replied, stroking the back of Jaehwan’s head.

“I always thought you were just saying that because, you know, it’s polite.”

“Jaehwan, look at me.”

Jaehwan bit his lip, ducking to try and avoid eye contact but Hakyeon caught his chin. Gently forcing Jaehwan to look.

“I wouldn’t tell you I loved you if it wasn’t the truth. If you think me capable of such cruelty, then I apologize, for whatever it is that I’ve done to give you such a low impression of my character. You have no need to doubt my love.”

Jaehwan didn’t think he’d ever heard such sincerity in Hakyeon’s voice before. Maybe at their official betrothal ceremony, but that was the only other time. And he had to admit that it _did_ assuage his worries a bit. If Hakyeon’s feelings were clear then it was he, Jaehwan, who was causing the problem. His own confused heart ruining what should be a beautiful union.

“I was talking to Hongbin,” he said tentatively, unsure of exactly what he wanted to say. The soft expression on Hakyeon’s face dropped so fast it made Jaehwan want to glue his mouth shut and never speak another word again.

“And what did _Hongbin_ have to say?” he asked, letting Jaehwan go and turning back to the stack of invitations.

Jaehwan fidgeted, uncomfortable now. “Nothing of any importance, just that- that he and his brothers all have different mothers, and his father loves them all equally.”

“Such practices are barbaric,” Hakyeon snapped, looking like he wanted to say something else on the matter but deciding against it. Jaehwan bit the inside of his cheek. “Now, which stationary do you prefer?”

Jaehwan pointed to the iridescent page covered with gold writing in Hakyeon’s left hand. His betrothed nodded smartly. “Good, then let’s move on to cakes.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Taekwoon had taken a break from work, his long legs begging for a stretch after being seated for so many hours. He was walking in the gardens. Not strolling, Taekwoon didn't actually think himself capable of _strolling,_ but trying to move slower than his usual brisk pace. Simply breathing the fresh air was doing wonders for his constitution.

The soft sound of humming reached his ears and Taekwoon paused, listening intently. He recognized the voice a moment later and hurried down the path, following the melody left and coming upon his aunt.

“Majesty,” he called softly, approaching and bowing over her hand. The queen graced Taekwoon with a gentle smile and he smiled in return. Never was there a more kind and graceful woman. Her smile always reminded Taekwoon of his mother, what little he could remember of her anyway.

“The man with hair like rubies, did you see him, Taekwoonie?” she murmured, plucking a fleck of lint from his tunic and patting his shoulder.

Taekwoon frowned at that. “No, my queen, I did not. Is there someone unfamiliar to you on the grounds? Do you need me to call an alarm?”

“No, no,” the queen replied with a tinkling laugh. “He came from the sea, like a mirage. Such beauty I have never seen.”

Peering down at his aunt with sudden worry, Taekwoon noticed that her warm brown eyes had a slight glazed look about them. “My queen, are you feeling well?”

His aunt flicked open her fan and held it to her mouth, as if to whisper confidentially. Taekwoon bent over a little to listen. “The loveliest voice, Taekwoonie, and a pointy nose just like my Jaehwan.”

Unable to comprehend the meaning of these ramblings, Taekwoon straightened up. Slowly guiding his aunt back toward the palace with a hand on her elbow. The day was hot, almost sweltering, maybe the heat had gotten to her? Or exhaustion? _Something_ was wrong, Taekwoon noticed as he led them inside that his aunt's face was a bit flushed.

Taekwoon waved over an older maid and passed the queen into her care. “Make sure she drinks plenty of water,” he called after them, watching the woman lead his aunt upstairs.

That was certainly curious.

~♆~♆~♆~

At dinner that night, the queen had sent word that she was staying in bed to recuperate, so it was just the five of them at the table. The king at the head with Jaehwan on his right and Taekwoon on his left, Hongbin beside Jaehwan and Hakyeon beside Taekwoon.

Taekwoon wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation. Hakyeon was debating the king on some matter of foreign policy, debating _respectfully_ of course, and Hakyeon debating anyone about anything was usually a source of pure entertainment. But Taekwoon’s mind was preoccupied with the queen's words earlier that day.

He watched, covert, as his cousin exchanged whispered chatter with his new confidante. Ignoring the rest of them entirely, like Jaehwan and Hongbin had the room all to themselves.

“Uncle,” he spoke abruptly, drawing the king's attention in the middle of Hakyeon’s sentence. His friend gave him a look of annoyance that Taekwoon studiously ignored. “The queen, she mentioned some rather odd things to me earlier this afternoon. I wondered if you could possibly shed some light.”

The king sat back in his chair, giving Taekwoon an indulgent smile. “What things would these be?”

“Something about a man with hair like rubies, she seemed sure that he came from the sea. Maybe a foreign sailor?”

The murmuring across the table died away in an instant, the king’s expression shuttering almost imperceptibly. So, there _was_ something more to the story.

“As I know you will not drop the subject until you have an answer, I will tell you,” the king sighed, rubbing his temple with two fingers. “Her majesty the queen once thought she saw a merman on the beach. It gave her a terrible fright and you must swear on your honor not to bring this up around her.”

Taekwoon chanced a glance at his cousin and found that Jaehwan merely looked confused. But Hongbin, _Hongbin_ had gone entirely rigid. _Curious._

“I swear, I'll never speak a word of this tale in her majesty's presence,” Taekwoon replied quietly, already filing the story away for later investigation.

Jaehwan cleared his throat. “Mother saw a merman?” he asked, never able to stay quiet for too long.

“I do not wish to discuss the matter further, Jaehwan. It was a long time ago and is of no consequence,” the king replied, almost snappish. Another oddity, as he was generally a soft-spoken and calm individual. But it surely put an end to the conversation, the five men finishing their meal in silence.

As they were all filing out of the dining room, Taekwoon saw an opportunity to find out more about their newest companion.

“Hongbin,” he called, catching the man's wrist before Jaehwan had a chance to drag him off, “Come, have a drink with me. I’d like to get to know you better as you’re my cousin's honored guest.

For his part, Hongbin didn’t seem to have a clue how to respond. Jaehwan wasn’t helping matters any, what with that constant tugging on the blue haired man’s sleeve. But Hakyeon, gods praise him, settled the issue for them all.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” he said breezily, flashing a brilliant smile and lacing his fingers with Jaehwan’s. “My betrothed and I can finally spend some quality time together.”

Taekwoon felt a twinge of jealousy at the affection in Hakyeon’s eyes when he said _‘betrothed’,_ but tamped it down. “Exactly.”

With reluctance, Hongbin looked from Jaehwan, to Hakyeon, and finally turned those strange green eyes on Taekwoon. “It’s an honor, I’m sure,” he replied. Tone one of pure tact. But Taekwoon would take what he could get on this occasion and nodded, sweeping away from the group without waiting to see if Hongbin would follow.

~♆~♆~♆~

“Does everyone where you're from have colorful hair?”

Hongbin blinked hard, staring down at the strange sweet liquid he’d been swallowing for nearly an hour.

He had ended up on the royal cousin’s terrace, after leaving his pearl behind to _spend quality time_ with Hakyeon, whatever that meant. It had been exceedingly awkward to begin with, trying to make small talk with someone who clearly disliked him. But Taekwoon had gotten easier to talk to the more of the sweet stuff he drank, and now Hongbin felt sort of floaty and lightheaded.

“Yes,” he replied, thinking of his brother’s respectively red and gold hair. And the sea witch, with those violet locks that swayed all the way down her back.

Taekwoon nodded, staring out at the darkened garden bellow. “And, where was it you’re from again? Nerisa? How far is it, do you know?”

“Yes, Nerisa, and I- no. I’m not sure how far it is from here,” Hongbin replied, managing to hold on to his lie before it slipped out of his mind. He glanced down and realized the glass in his hand was almost empty again. It was tasty stuff; he’d never had the like before.

“Well, my beloved cousin has certainly taken quite a liking to you.”

“I’ve taken a liking to him as well.”

Hongbin held the glass out to be refilled, smiling at the thought of his pearl's lovely face.

“On that point,” Taekwoon said, pouring more of the golden liquid for Hongbin and then himself, “You said you have a brother, yes?”

“Yes, two of them. One older and one younger.” Hongbin wasn’t exactly sure where this conversation was going, or what his siblings had to do with anything, but he took a quick sip for something to do.

“Ah, well, Jaehwan is more of a brother to me than a cousin. My mother was the queen’s sister, they were twins as it happens, born only twenty minutes apart. And Jaehwan is four years my junior. I remember when he was born and, having no siblings of my own, I sort of adopted him as my baby brother. We are very close, and I mean only to look out for his safety and wellbeing. You have a younger brother, I'm sure you can understand that protective inclination.”

Hongbin blinked a few times, trying to process all the words he’d just heard. It seemed that the strange drink had loosened the usually taciturn Taekwoon’s tongue as well as his own. But for a chance of his mother’s birth order, Taekwoon could have ended up as the prince. That was something. And... something about protecting his little brother? Yes, yes Hongbin could understand that.

“Noted,” he replied, wondering briefly whether he should ask Taekwoon to get to the point. It turned out to be unnecessary.

“So, you can be assured I mean no offence when I ask what your intentions are with Jaehwan.”

“What do you mean, my _intentions?”_ Hongbin set his glass down on the small table between them harder than he’d meant too. It was a surprise to find that his hands were unsteady.

Taekwoon delicately cleared his throat, a very Jaehwan-like sound to Hongbin’s ear. “I mean, what is your interest with him?”

Hongbin’s stomach had begun to churn unpleasantly. A tang at the back of his throat.

“Surely, you _must_ understand that no romance can blossom between you. He is the crown prince and heir to our kingdom, has been promised in marriage since he was ten years old. Nothing will be allowed to sway him from that course, so I ask again, what are your intentions with him, Prince Hongbin?”

Hongbin braced his hand on the arm of his chair, watching the world start to spin around him. The warmth in this dry night air growing deeper. “I feel nothing but affection for Jaehwan,” he grit out, rising and swaying inside to the bathroom just in time to throw the sticky-sweet drink up into Taekwoon’s sink.

“Gods, you have absolutely _no_ head for wine,” he heard behind him, but Hongbin wasn’t paying attention. He felt hollow, wrung out and shaky. Such a singularly unpleasant feeling, the merman had never before experienced.

Hands on his shoulders guided Hongbin away from the sink. A damp cloth dabbed at his mouth. Then he was being led from the royal cousin’s apartments and down a staircase, out of the building and into an adjacent one. Hongbin honestly didn’t care where Taekwoon was taking him, he was already surely halfway to death.

“Sleep it off, you’ll be alright in the morning,” Taekwoon said, steering Hongbin into an unfamiliar room and tucking him into an unfamiliar bed.

“Jaehwan’s room, I need to go to Jaehwan’s room.” Hongbin hated how muffled his voice sounded, and he knew he really should go and collapse on his pallet in his pearl's room, but his body seemed to have given up on him.

Taekwoon adjusted the blankets and then turned to leave. “I’m sure Jaehwan is busy. Just sleep now.”

~♆~♆~♆~

“You really are the absolute _soul_ of delicacy.”

Jaehwan giggled, lifting the open end of the long straw-like tube to his lips and inhaling spun sugar vapor.

This thing, an amalgamation of glass and water and coal, had a name. Jaehwan _knew_ it did, although he always forgot. It was a special treat, an indulgence from Hakyeon’s kingdom that his betrothed always brought on his visits. Not because he particularly liked it, Hakyeon didn’t seem to care one way or the other about the treat, but because he knew _Jaehwan_ enjoyed it immensely. Much better than wine. It gave Jaehwan that feeling of relaxed contentment, but without all the nausea and morning headaches. And it left him still entirely in control.

“You’re more graceful than I am,” Jaehwan replied, letting the vapor drift slowly out of his mouth like rolling fog.

They were sequestered away in Hakyeon’s guest chamber, sprawling on a mountain of cushions that had been strewn on the floor. Shoes off, tunics loosened, the dark around them broken up by pools of candlelight.

Hakyeon turned his face away, trying to hide his smile. “You _are_ a bit clumsy,” he said, a clear and ringing laugh slipping out when Jaehwan kicked weakly in the direction of his head. Jaehwan adored Hakyeon’s laugh. It was one of his favorite things about his betrothed. Hearty and rich like a warm mug of hot chocolate.

“But, constantly tripping over your own feet doesn’t make you any less delicate,” Hakyeon assured, catching Jaehwan’s ankle and pulling him bodily a few inches closer.

Jaehwan squeaked as he slid across the cushions, head dropping back, flailing so he didn’t accidentally knock over the shisha. That was the name, _shisha._ Jaehwan almost applauded his memory aloud for finally coming up with it.

“Nor does it make you any less lovely.”

Listening to the water bubbling and knowing that meant at least one of Hakyeon’s hands were occupied, Jaehwan twisted his foot. Playfully trying to free himself to no avail. He lifted his head and saw the end of a straw clamped between Hakyeon’s teeth, him smiling around it, plucking at the loose leg of Jaehwan’s trousers.

“You’re a rogue,” Jaehwan retorted, watching Hakyeon exhale vapor through his nose. He nudged his betrothed in the stomach with his toe. “And you look like a dragon when you do that.”

“If I were a dragon, my love, I would have eaten you long ago.”

Jaehwan felt himself flush but couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed about it. Hakyeon enjoyed doing that to him, when they were in private. Made him blush and stutter at the most inopportune moments. He should have been used to it by now but, somehow, the little comments still always managed to fluster him.

Hakyeon shifted a bit, setting his long straw on the floor and sitting up on folded knees. Looking down at Jaehwan. He was so handsome, Jaehwan thought, with those dark brown eyes and high cheekbones.

“That color suits you, my love. Like daffodil petals,” Hakyeon hummed, moving slowly closer and fingering the hem of Jaehwan’s over-long yellow tunic. Jaehwan breathed through his nose. Watching the corner of his betrothed’s mouth quirk up in a small smirk. Feeling his flush darken, body growing warm under the heat of Hakyeon’s gaze.

Doubts still slightly assuaged from their earlier conversation, Jaehwan let himself smile. Let himself enjoy the moment of closeness between him and his betrothed, because _this_ had never been the part of their arrangement that made Jaehwan lose confidence. He was attracted to Hakyeon, there was no doubt about that, and their physical chemistry was undeniable as far as he was concerned. But chemistry didn’t always translate to emotional love. Jaehwan was aware of that fact, too aware of it, but he let it go for now. Not wanting to spoil what may be yet to come.

“I wasn’t trying to dress up today, but I’m glad you like it,” Jaehwan replied, rolling his hip slightly so Hakyeon’s fingers pushed more firmly into his flesh.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Hakyeon let out a light chuckle, lowering himself, braced with one hand on the cushions and the other circling Jaehwan’s waist in a firm grip.

“You never have to try,” he murmured, giving Jaehwan a little squeeze, “You’d look lovely in rags.”

Jaehwan reached up and rested his hand on Hakyeon’s nape, drawing him down, claiming his mouth in a gentle kiss. Hakyeon hummed against his lips. Pressing Jaehwan against the cushions.

“Delectable.” Hakyeon formed the word against Jaehwan’s cheek, dropping a kiss on his temple before moving down to mouth at his jaw. Jaehwan smiled. His free hand fumbled around, trying to find his straw, but it was snatched away.

He blinked his eyes open, watching lazily as his betrothed took in a lungful of vapor. Hakyeon bent back over him, letting Jaehwan inhale the sweet silver haze from his open mouth.

It zinged on his pallet, felt heavy in his lungs, Jaehwan delighting in the sensation even as Hakyeon kissed him again. With his mouth occupied, Jaehwan had to exhale out his nose and his betrothed pulled maybe an inch away. Laughing softly as he ran his nimble fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.

“Now who’s the dragon?” he asked, kissing the tip of Jaehwan’s pointy nose. “You tickled me.”

“Apologies,” Jaehwan replied, not actually feeling all that sorry. He wanted more kisses, wanted to feel Hakyeon's lips on other more sensitive places.

Wrapping his arms around his betrotheds’ slender neck, Jaehwan sought his mouth again. Their kiss becoming sloppier, tongues intertwined.

This was good. It was right. It was how things should be. Jaehwan could drown there, with Hakyeon’s hand between the cushions and his lower back, Hakyeon’s lips leaving a trail of burning kisses down the column of his neck. He could drown in the safety of it, knowing that Hakyeon _would_ be there for the rest of his life. Jaehwan would never need to know the touch of another.

It wasn’t at all like how kissing Hongbin had been. That had been quick and chaste, just a bit of frivolity. They’d merely gotten caught up in the moment. But Hakyeon, Hakyeon was passionate and intense and as warm as the summer sun. He made Jaehwan feel parched, weak with thirst, and the only remedy was the sweet nectar of affection.

“Let me see,” Hakyeon hummed, nipping at Jaehwan's collarbone. The neck of his tunic had come loose at some point, Hakyeon’s nimble fingers seemed to be everywhere. “Let me see my pretty flower.”

Jaehwan whined, looking down so he could watch Hakyeon tug his trousers off and toss them aside. Chewing his lip at the sight of the elder. Feeling the warm night air on his suddenly bare skin.

Hakyeon cocked his head to the side, peering at the sprig of orange blossom inked on Jaehwan’s left thigh. Drawn on the date of their formal engagement when Hakyeon first put on his silly gold ring.

Feeling the hungry eyes on his body made Jaehwan unconsciously start to squirm. He pulled nervously at the waist band of his smallclothes, the thin pair of cotton shorts seeming woefully inadequate when faced with Hakyeon’s unwavering elegance.

“You are such a temptation, my love,” Hakyeon purred, pressing his lips to the tattoo with reverence so pure it left Jaehwan breathless.

“Yeonnie,” he gasped, gritting his teeth to stop himself squeaking as Hakyeon dragged him closer. Hakyeon hooked Jaehwan’s leg over his shoulder and grazed his teeth along the inside of Jaehwan’s thigh.

Butterflies took wing in his belly, goosebumps erupting across his arms as his betrothed sucked a deep red mark into his skin. Jaehwan grabbed frantically at Hakyeon’s hair as he did it again, a few inches higher, and then once more, pulling down the waistband of Jaehwan’s shorts with his teeth and leaving a mark on his hip bone. Mouth straying dangerously close to Jaehwan’s cock now straining almost painfully hard against the fabric of his shorts.

“Yeonnie, please!”

Hakyeon clicked his tongue, crawling back up Jaehwan’s body and carding a hand through Jaehwan’s hair. “You know we can’t, my love, not until after the wedding,” he replied softly, Jaehwan letting his head drop back in frustration.

“I know, I know we can’t do _that,_ but other things? Can we please?”

They _had_ done other things, on many occasions. And Jaehwan hadn’t seen his betrothed in months. He felt the longing for Hakyeon like a physical ache in the pit of his stomach.

Hakyeon hummed, pretending to deliberate for several agonizing moments even as Jaehwan’s fidgetiness returned. Just lying there on his side with his chin propped on his palm. “Only because you asked so sweetly,” he replied, _finally,_ slipping a hand down the front of Jaehwan’s shorts.

Jaehwan’s mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut. Forgetting to try and stay quiet as thoughts of anything unrelated to Hakyeon’s hand on his cock flew right out the window.

“Yeonnie, _huh-_ Yeonnie,” he whined, fisting the front of Hakyeon’s shirt. Jaehwan wasn’t going to last very long, that must be painfully obvious to them both but Jaehwan didn’t care. Hakyeon was stroking him torturously slowly. Taking his time. Shifting around so he could cradle Jaehwan in his free arm.

The pleasure of it roiled inside Jaehwan like flame, familiar and safe and a step above satisfying. His heels dug into the cushions; breath reduced to shallow panting. Hakyeon cooed quietly to Jaehwan, forming his sweet words against the shell of Jaehwan’s ear, continuing to jerk the crown prince off with so much skill it boarded on mastery.

Jaehwan fought to calm his racing pulse, swallowing hard. He could _feel_ Hakyeon pressed against his side, unconsciously nudging every few minutes, and a smile curled Jaehwan’s lips. Dizzy with the idea that Hakyeon felt the attraction too. Hakyeon, proper and honorable and slightly prim, let his guard down enough to indulge with Jaehwan.

Jaehwan kissed him then, groaning as he did so. Running one hand down his chest to his abdomen. Enjoying the contrast between the hardness of his muscles and the softness of his lips. Hakyeon's fingers curled more intently, working magic between Jaehwan’s legs and Jaehwan’s back arched.

Soft, throaty moans poured from Jaehwan’s parted lips like water from a spigot. Heart thundering against his ribs, Jaehwan clamped a hand on his betrotheds’ elbow. The crest of his pleasure sneaking up on him so his words emerging as a croak. “Yeonnie, close Yeonnie, please!”

“You want to come for me, my love?”

Jaehwan nodded frantically, choking on his own spit and deaf to everything but the sound of Hakyeon’s easy chuckle.

“Come for me, then,” Hakyeon replied, lowering his face and nipping sharply at the sensitive spot just below Jaehwan’s ear. Jaehwan came with a groan, trembling, the world around them falling away to nothing. Blind to all but the pleasure as his betrothed stroked him through his climax. Staining the front of his own yellow tunic.

After what was either a second or a century, Jaehwan opened his eyes. Peering blearily up at Hakyeon who was sucking down another sweet lungful of vapor. His dark eyes flashed, a bit of color high on his cheeks, tunic unfastened, and legs splayed lazily apart.

“Think you can do better? Because I call that a personal record,” he hummed on an exhale, lovely voice full of tease and challenge.

Jaehwan felt his energy rapidly returning, arousal far from gone, and he lunged up at his betrothed. Tugging his trousers open with clumsy fingers and stealing a kiss as he did so. Tasting sugar and lust on Hakyeon’s lips.

When Jaehwan toppled into his bed several hours later, sated and drowsy, he entirely forgot to check if his ward had returned from drinks with Taekwoon.

~♆~♆~♆~

Hongbin woke in an unfamiliar room with a head full of cobwebs and a mouth full of wool. He didn’t think he’d ever felt worse in his entire life. Every muscle ached and when he tried to open his eyes, the early morning sunshine stabbed at him like needles.

“Oceans take me,” he groaned, taking a full minute to shift out of the unfamiliar bed. Moving one limb at a time so as not to jostle his innards around too much.

There was a large glass of water on the bedside table and Hongbin gulped it down, still not entirely used to having to actually _drink_ water. It helped his mouth feel less dry at least, and he braced himself with a hand on the doorframe. Rubbing at his temples with shaky fingers.

Not knowing _exactly_ where he was, but sure he was still somewhere on the palace grounds, Hongbin made his sluggish way out of the room. He wandered along a hallway and then down a staircase. The whole place was constructed of deep red stone, Hongbin didn’t know the name, but it was simpler looking than the flagstones floors and marble columns of the main palace.

Hongbin forced his weary brain to remember what this place was, leaning back against a wall when he reached the door to the garden. Breathing shallow lungful’s of the floral scented air. Ah, the guest suites. Jaehwan had shown him several days ago. He had fallen asleep in a guest suite.

“Good morning,” a familiar voice called, the sound of it like shards of glass in his eardrums. Hongbin winced. He squinted through the painful brightness and saw his pearl's fiancé jogging towards him, flushed and slightly sweaty.

“I’ve just been for my morning run, what are you doing over here? I thought you stayed in Jaehwan’s apartments?”

“Taekwoon- brought me here. Last night,” Hongbin replied, shrugging vaguely and hanging his heavy head. More sleep was most definitely required.

Hakyeon nodded, as if in understanding. Inspecting Hongbin with a clinical air. “Come with me, you look like you could do with some protein,” Hakyeon said. He put a hand on Hongbin’s elbow and led him back through the garden, the pair eventually ending up in the palace’s basement kitchens.

Hongbin had been instructed to “Sit” at a small table in the corner of the enormous room while Hakyeon went off to chat with one of the chefs. So, he sat. keeping his eyes firmly closed and trying to understand what was happening. Hakyeon didn’t seem to like Hongbin very much, the merman wasn’t obtuse enough to have missed that fact, so why was he bothering to take time out of his no-doubt busy schedule to feed Hongbin?

Honor, probably. Jaehwan had explained to Hongbin the day before that his betrothed was _very_ conscious of his personal honor. Always wanting to do the correct and proper thing. Following a strict code of conduct that had been ingrained in him since childhood by the members of his royal court. It was why he looked so stiff. That desire for ‘correctness’ and rubbed off on Taekwoon, Jaehwan had confided, because his cousin had spent so much time in their kingdom. He’d said it like such behavior was contagious and should be avoided at all costs.

If that _was_ the reason, Hongbin didn't really mind. He was grateful for this small kindness no matter where it stemmed from.

“I have been informed that you don't eat meat, so they’ve prepared this for you instead,” Hakyeon said, swiftly returning to Hongbin’s little corner and setting a plate before him. Cold seaweed salad. A bowl of rice porridge. Several pieces of pickled ginger. Slices of well-spiced pale spongy things that Jaehwan had told him was called tofu, arranged in the shape of a flower with a spoonful of fermented soybean at its center. Hongbin felt both nauseous and starving.

He spared a moment to thank Hakyeon before tucking in. Inhaling his meal along with three cups of the green tea Jaehwan so favored in maybe ten minutes, Hakyeon perched silently on a seat opposite and nursing a glass of juice.

As he ate, his affection for Hakyeon grew. It didn't matter that the man had decided to look after him because of some internal code of honor. He’d still personally taken the time to make sure Hongbin was well looked after. He could have simply said good morning and walked past Hongbin and gone about his day. But he hadn’t. That fact forced Hongbin to rethink his assessment of the man opposite.

“Take this, now that you have something substantial in your stomach,” Hakyeon said, taking a small paper packet one of the servants had brought a few moments ago and pouring the dust it contained into a glass of water.

“What is it?”

“A headache powder,” Hakyeon replied, sliding it across the table, “My go-to hangover remedy.”

Hongbin nodded and hastily drank the slightly sour mixture. “Thank you,” he said, genuine, giving Hakyeon his most friendly smile. “I’d be happy to call you my brother.”

The words, which Hongbin had meant as a pure compliment, did not seem to have the desired effect. At home in his palace, his mother called the mothers of Wonshik and Sanghyuk ‘sister’. It was a show of affection and closeness and mutual respect. Hakyeon was going to marry Jaehwan, presumably loved Jaehwan, and Hongbin loved Jaehwan as well. So, thinking of Hakyeon as his brother would be as natural as, well not _breathing_ exactly, but it would be natural to Hongbin.

Hakyeon had gone very stiff, unconsciously twisting the gold band on his ring finger as he looked Hongbin over. Shoulders straight and lips pursed. “Listen,” he said, voice cool and utterly controlled. “We may be friendly, Prince Hongbin, but you are no _brother_ of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. haken basically smoked hookah  
> 2\. inhaling smoke out of someones mouth is called shotgunning  
> 3\. I've never felt less sexy than I did writing that haken scene, so I apologize that it isn't up to snuff


	5. Chapter 5

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

A month after Hakyeon’s arrival, the inevitable day of his departure came.

The four young royals had almost always spent the days together, upon Jaehwan’s request for friendly bonding, and then usually spent the nights paired off in one configuration of another. Hakyeon had taught Hongbin to play chess and regretted it, since Hongbin turned out to have a competent and logical head for the game. Taekwoon had drilled Jaehwan on diplomatic policy until he complained that his ears would fall off. Hongbin had explained the horribleness of overfishing to Jaehwan, to the effect that Jaehwan had issued a princely decree to limit the amount of fish caught by each vessel each day. And Taekwoon, as always, treasured his private moments with Hakyeon and basked in the lovely light of his presence.

“I’ll see you at the altar, my love,” Hakyeon said, bowing over Jaehwan’s hand.

They’d had their own private goodbye already earlier that morning, Taekwoon knew, watching the solemn exchange with mild disinterest. Then watching Hakyeon shake Hongbin’s hand and pat him on the back.

And then, Hakyeon was in front of him. Hugging Taekwoon so close that Taekwoon was able to smell the clean mint scent of his shampoo. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and gave a squeeze, only allowing himself that much contact lest he be unable to ever let go again.

Hakyeon chuckled softly, putting his mouth to Taekwoon's ear. “We can only hope your guest will be gone by the time I get back,” he breathed, quiet enough that only Taekwoon could hear.

Taekwoon nodded in silent agreement. “Be careful, say hello to your sisters for me,” he replied. Hakyeon released him, promising he would bid the both the queen and princess of Cyran- his eldest and middle sisters respectively- Taekwoon’s warmest greetings.

As he turned to walk up the gangplank of his waiting frigate, Jaehwan broke apart from their little group and threw himself at his betrothed with a squeak. Taekwoon looked away. Focusing on the ocean that seemed to stretch out endlessly in all directions as he listened to them embrace, the single and inappropriately public kiss he knew Hakyeon had made the conscious decision to allow.

And then Jaehwan was back, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a restless child. He waved, latching on to one of Hongbin’s arms, and Taekwoon observed the expression of mild panic on his cousin's face. He made a mental note to ask about it later. Not giving the look too much thought in that moment, choosing instead to watch Hakyeon’s ship glide away from the pier like some monstrous sea creature. He would not return for another three months, the day before his wedding to Jaehwan.

That day could not come soon enough, Taekwoon thought, the dark-haired figure standing on deck that was his best friend growing smaller and smaller the further away he got.

~♆~♆~♆~

“You need to stay focused, Bin,” Sanghyuk said, leaning up against the cracked hull of the sunken ship. His lips were pushed out and slightly pursed in a way that usually indicated either imminent laughter or intense petulance. Hongbin rather thought it was the second on this occasion.

“What do you mean?”

His younger brother flicked his speckled tail impatiently. “I saw you, Bin. Father instructed me to keep an eye out whenever you come near the sea, it’s one of the conditions upon which your venture is allowed to continue, and I saw you with the human boy last month. So, I say _again,”_ Sanghyuk exclaimed, pushing away from the wreck and swimming up to look Hongbin in the eye, “You need. To stay. Focused.”

Hongbin averted his gaze. He hadn’t had any opportunity to speak to his brothers since Hakyeon’s arrival and it seemed he’d missed much.

“I _am_ focused,” he replied, “That boy you saw was the human prince! He’s already ordered a decree to limit fishing and is trying to convince his father to implement full sanctions! I’m on the right track!”

Sanghyuk crossed his arms. “That may be, but I _saw_ you, Hongbin. And I _know_ you. Don’t let yourself be sidetracked by your feelings for that boy.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Hongbin replied, waving his brother's words away, “I have more important things to ask you.”

“More important than your entire reason for being on land and risking the safety and exposure of our species?” Wonshik interjected. He hadn’t said a word to Hongbin yet, which Hongbin had found a bit strange, but the brief spell of stoic silence was apparently over now.

“It’s on that exact subject, actually.” Hongbin paused, trying to remember Taekwoon’s words from that dinner so many weeks ago. “Do you,” he asked, returning his attention to Sanghyuk, “Know anything about a merman befriending a human woman? Specifically, a redhead?”

“A redheaded merman or redheaded human woman?”

“Merman. A redheaded merman,” Hongbin clarified. Sanghyuk’s bright gold eyes momentarily slid out of focus, plumbing the depths of the vast well of information that he kept stored inside his over-large brain.

A short shake of the head, followed by a firm, “No.”

“Okay, well will you do some research for me? Anything you can find will be of great help,” Hongbin replied earnestly. “And see what you can learn about human marriages while you’re at it.”

The first hints of dawn light were begging to sparkle through the water around them, signaling to Hongbin that it was time for him to go. He snagged Sanghyuk in a quick hug, dropped a kiss on his elder brother's forehead, and then turned tail and swam for shore.

“Father wants you home in a month,” Wonshik called, voice growing softer the faster Hongbin cut through the water.

“Tell him that I’m doing a good job,” he shouted back, flashing his brothers a smile, “And tell him I’ll be home in three!”

~♆~♆~♆~

After weeks of searching, checking and rechecking, scouring every map he could find in both the public records and the palace's private collection, Taekwoon had come to the conclusion that no island called Nerisa existed. If it did, no one throughout Simore's history had found it, or if they had, they hadn’t bothered to write it down. And Taekwoon had been _extremely_ thorough.

He got like this sometimes. A problem he couldn’t solve sticking in his mind and poking at him until he reasoned it out. Jaehwan liked to tease him about it, called him obsessive, a hunting dog that had caught a scent. Taekwoon couldn't really deny either of those accusations.

It was time to bring his information to the king. Now that he was absolutely sure. Jaehwan was going to hate him for it, but it had to be done.

Satisfied that his beloved cousin had gone into town with his ward and was safely out of the way, Taekwoon made the quick walk to the king’s study three floors up.

He knocked, taking a single deep breath and pushing the door open when he heard the call of, “Enter!”

“Uncle,” Taekwoon said, sketching a low bow. Hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“Ah, Taekwoon. How may I help you? I thought you’d gone into town with Jaehwan and Hongbin.”

“No, I stayed behind hoping to have a private word with you.”

The king stood from behind his desk, his kind face showing concern as he ushered Taekwoon over to the two chairs placed beside the windows. “Of course. What did you want to talk about?”

Taekwoon took the proffered chair, movements stiff and slightly jerky. “It’s about Prince Hongbin.”

Nodding slowly, the king stayed silent. Giving Taekwoon a moment to organize his thoughts. That patience, the consideration, was one of the things that made his uncle such a good king. In Taekwoon’s opinion anyway.

“I think Prince Hongbin is an imposter.”

His uncle arched a brow. “Your evidence?”

“There is no kingdom called Nerisa on our maps, island or otherwise. Nothing on the mainland, none of the outlying archipelago’s, nowhere. Not even a village goes by that name anywhere that we know of.”

“Perhaps we simply haven’t met anyone from there before,” the king replied, rubbing his chin. He was curious, Taekwoon could tell.

“I considered as much, uncle, but think Hongbin's story through. He said that his crew had sailed for a week before it wrecked, and he’d drifted for three days after that before ending up on our shore. Consider this. By that logic, his kingdom could be no more than two weeks sail away at most. We have explored farther than that, uncle, _months_ long expeditions in every direction. The surrounding sea is entirely mapped out. So, either he miraculously drifted for months and turned up here perfectly healthy, no signs of malnutrition or dehydration, gods not even a _sunburn,_ or, he is an imposter.”

Taekwoon realized his fingers had begun to shake, just a light tremor, so he crossed his arms.

“If this is the case, and Prince Hongbin is an imposter as you say, what would be his motive?” the king asked.

“Well,” Taekwoon cleared his throat, “He certainly attached himself to Jaehwan with undo expediency. Maybe an agent from one of Cyran’s enemies? Gods know _we_ don’t have any but Hakyeon’s sister hasn’t been the friendliest with the other mainland kingdoms. Someone trying to sabotage the marriage alliance between us and Cyran?”

“Your arguments are sound,” remarked the king, looking out the window, deep in thought.

“If this is true, if Hongbin _is_ an imposter, I want to be absolutely sure before we act. Watch him, Taekwoon, keep an eye on him. Note his comings and goings, anything he may let slip, odd things he says. Gather more evidence and then bring it to me. You will be my eyes and ears on this matter.”

Taekwoon hastily nodded, grateful that his uncle was taking him seriously. “Yes, majesty, I will do so. Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *im posting this on mobile html and I haaaaaate it lol*

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

“Bin, wake up!” Jaehwan shrieked, catapulting himself onto the dozing merman and wiggling around, “Breakfast!”

Hongbin grunted as Jaehwan began to bounce up and down on his stomach. He reached out and wrapped his host up like an octopus snaring its prey, rolling over and trapping Jaehwan between himself and the pallet. “Please, my pearl, please... _mercy,”_ he whispered, hiding his face to try and escape the sunlight.

Along with Taekwoon, the two princes had gone into town the night before for an evening of drinking and raucous misconduct. And, despite not trusting wine after his miserable first taste of the stuff and so limiting his intake, the merman’s head was still _very_ unhappy. How Jaehwan could be so loud after all the spirits he imbibed was a mystery.

“You’ll feel better once you eat, c’mon!” his pearl squeaked, attempting for poke every inch of Hongbin that his restricted arms could reach. Hongbin didn’t know how much he believed that sentiment.

His pearl’s betrothed had been gone from the palace for just over a week, leaving Hongbin and the royal cousins to entertain themselves as a three. This had the effect of splitting their numbers again, because without Hakyeon to lure him into being social, Taekwoon retreated to his study to work more often than not. Today was apparently no exception.

“We can go into town and do shopping, Woonie has four meetings this morning alone.” Jaehwan got a leg around Hongbin and tried to roll them over with very little success. “There’s places to go, people to see, trinkets to purchase, Bin! We _cannot_ waste the daylight!”

“Fine, fine,” Hongbin grumbled, “Just _please_ lower your voice.”

The merman cracked an eye open when he got no verbal reply, only to find Jaehwan staring back at him. Eyes wide, cheeks puffed up, auburn hair fanned out across the pillow. _Lovely._

“You look like a pufferfish,” he said, raising a hand to prod Jaehwan’s cheek.

“I don’t know whether to be pleased or insulted by that comment, but I’m leaning toward insulted.”

Hongbin grinned. “The prettiest pufferfish in the sea.”

“You rogue.” A grumble that was clearly intended to convey irritation but only succeeded in making his pearl sound adorably petulant. Hongbin kissed his squishable cheek.

Breakfast, it transpired, was not the usual ordeal of fancy dressing and banquet halls. Jaehwan had ordered that food be brought to his room instead. They sat across from each other on wide floor cushions, eating off a low table and chatting about nothing in particular.

Hongbin was glad to see that the meal Jaehwan had asked for was entirely vegetarian. Even as consumed as his days were by his pearl’s charming company, he hadn’t forgotten his mission. Hongbin had been dropping hints, mentioning the overfishing problem every now and then. Not so much that it seemed like he had an agenda, but _just_ often enough to plant the seeds of thought in his hosts minds. Jaehwan was especially receptive to his message. The human prince no longer ate any fish at all, choosing to join Hongbin in vegetarianism instead. It was going even better than Hongbin expected.

“I was thinking,” Jaehwan hummed, looking out the window with a fork full of seaweed salad halfway to his mouth, “I need a new tunic for mother’s birthday celebration next week. The palace tailor could make one, obviously, but it’s so much more important to support my subject’s businesses rather than keep such things in-house. Wouldn’t you agree?”

A smile was an almost permanent fixture on the merman’s face while in his pearl’s presence. It grew wider just then, hearing of Jaehwan’s generosity. His pearl had a pure, giving heart and it made Hongbin love him all the more.

“I _do_ agree “ he replied, reaching over to brush a stray strand of hair from Jaehwan’s eyes, “But I had my own thought on what we could do today.”

“Did you? What was it?” Jaehwan perked up, finally eating that forkful and returning his attention to Hongbin.

“We’ve been to town many times, my pearl, this week alone. Have we not?”

Jaehwan nodded.

“And, while I enjoy it, I’ve been feeling an urge to spend more time in nature.”

“Nature? Like going on a hike?”

“No,” the merman replied, lifting a spoonful of rice porridge to his mouth, “I thought we could go sailing.”

His pearl frowned, glancing towards the closed door and then the window before his wide brown eyes refocused. “I- Bin, you _know_ I can’t go in the sea,” he whispered.

“But you’ve already been in once with me, remember?” Hongbin replied, one hand extended for Jaehwan to take. And Jaehwan took it. Fingertips brushing against Hongbin's palm, light pink lacquer glinting on his nails. “I didn’t let you drown, did I? And if you get in trouble, I will take all of the blame, I promise.”

“I suppose that’s true, but-“

“Don’t worry about it, my pearl. We can go into town,” the merman replied, backtracking at the worry written plain on Jaehwan’s pretty features. He _did_ miss the ocean, but the last thing Hongbin ever wanted was to make Jaehwan uncomfortable. Going into town would be fun regardless. Doing _anything_ with his pearl was more than enjoyable.

Hongbin’s words seemed to have the opposite of the intended effect. Rather than smiling, Jaehwan’s expression shifted to one of determination. Lower lip jutting out. Eyes narrowing. “No. We are going to go sailing. I’m a grown man, I don’t need to follow my parents’ rules all the time,” he said, nodding to himself and eating another bite of seaweed salad.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. One hundred percent.”

And that was how the two princes ended up on the small private dock beside the palace, absconding with a skiff and sailing out into the wide blue beyond.

Even though it was his idea, Hongbin didn’t actually _know_ how to sail. He’d simply thought it was the best way to get his pearl more comfortable around water. But Jaehwan- who had been given sailing lessons for years before the ocean was forbidden him- remembered. He was the crown prince of a coastal kingdom, situated on an island a full day's sail from the mainland. It was only natural for him to know that sort of thing.

They sailed out for half an hour or so, white canvas billowing with gentle wind, until they reached a small outcropping of rocks that Hongbin knew well.

“Let’s stop here,” he hummed, one hand resting on Jaehwan’s knee as Jaehwan tugged on the ropes.

The little boat coasted to a slow stop. It’s prow gently bumped against one of the rocks, giving them a jolt, Jaehwan squeaking and getting a death grip on Hongbin's arm. Hongbin smiled indulgently. “Have no fear, my pearl. You’re safe with me. I vow it.”

The words seemed to calm Jaehwan a bit and he slowly relaxed his grip. “Don’t speak like that,” he grumbled, peering over the edge into the clear water below them, “You sound like Hakyeon.”

Hongbin hummed. He knew of Jaehwan’s doubts about the marriage, he and his pearl had discussed it on more than one occasion after their midnight swim. All appeared to have been going fine toward the end of his betrothed’s visit though, and Hongbin assumed that meant Jaehwan had come to some sort of accord with the idea. That Hakyeon had said or done something to assuage his anxiety. But apparently not.

“Apologies,” the merman replied, tone playful as he poked the orange blossom tattooed on Jaehwan’s thigh. Without another word, Hongbin scooted over and let himself fall, doing an awkward backflip over the boat's edge and tumbling into the water with a splash.

Oh, but it felt _good_ to be back where he belonged. The sea was colder than normal, what with the pendant hanging around his neck keeping him resolutely human. Not a fin nor gill in sight. That was probably for the best.

He stayed under for as long as he could, luxuriating in the faint currents swirling around his skin until the need for air grew too strong to be ignored. Kicking upwards, Hongbin’s head broke the surface to the sound of Jaehwan’s shrieking.

“Hongbin!? Hongbin don’t _scare_ me like that!” Jaehwan exclaimed, grabbing frantically for the merman, “Gods! What if you’d drowned! I don’t think I’m a strong enough swimmer to save you!”

“You’d have tried your best, I’m sure.” Hongbin pushed the wet hair from his eyes, his smile so wide it felt like it would split his face in two as he paddled back to the boat. Folding his arms on the flat edge of the stern and letting his feet kick lazily behind him. “Join me, it’s wonderful.”

Jaehwan frowned, dropping to sit cross legged in front of him. Idle fingers wove themselves through Hongbin’s sodden hair and he closed his eyes. Breathing in the smell of salt and fresh air. Basking in Jaehwan’s soft caresses.

“Isn’t it cold? It looks very cold...”

_“Refreshing,_ not cold,” Hongbin replied. He opened his eyes only slightly, running the tip of one finger along the length of Jaehwan’s shin. The lovely violet inked on the turn of his ankle. Around his heel and up the side of his foot. It was still so strange to see the appendage up close. Hongbin wondered what Jaehwan would look like as a merman. Beautiful, most likely.

Jaehwan shifted, slapping Hongbin's hand away. “You tickle me when you do that,” he giggled, uncrossing his legs and letting his feet dangle in the water. “But alright. Alright, I’ll come in.”

The merman hummed, pleased, watching Jaehwan pull the tunic off over his head. It was pale blue silk, almost the color of the sky above, and Hongbin brushed a hand over the garment. Letting the smooth fabric run between his fingers like water.

“You’re beautiful, my pearl,” Hongbin said, catching Jaehwan with one arm as he slid into the water. Jaehwan yelped and wiggled, kicking wildly and clutching the edge of the boat with a white knuckled grip. Hongbin kept him tucked snug against his side. Fingers tripping along Jaehwan’s delicate waist beneath the water. “As beautiful as the sunrise.”

“How can you speak so while I _drown!?”_ Jaehwan shrieked, beginning to shiver as the water lapped up over his shoulders. Hongbin tried his best not to laugh. “You _aren’t_ drowning, if you were drowning you wouldn’t be able to speak.”

Jaehwan nibbled his bottom lip. “Well why am I so frightened then?!”

“I know not, my pearl. Do I not make you feel secure?”

The merman grunted under his breath as Jaehwan released the boat and threw himself upon him. Arms slung tight around Hongbin’s neck and their bodies pressed flush. “That’s it,” he murmured, kicking gently so they drifted a few feet from the boat. Jaehwan didn’t seem to notice, too busy burying his face against the column of the merman’s throat.

“Don’t be frightened, my pearl, you can swim in the bathing pools at the palace. This is no different.” Hongbin treaded water and peppered Jaehwan’s forehead with kisses until he began to relax. “Here, I’ll help you.”

After a bit of maneuvering, Jaehwan was floating on his back, squinting up at the sun. Supported by Hongbin's hands on his spine and the underside of his thigh. He looked like a sweet little otter. “Is that better?”

“A little,” Jaehwan pouted, reaching for the merman again even as Hongbin allowed himself to drift a few feet away. His pearl squeaked, floundering around until he’d paddled successfully back to twine himself around Hongbin. Clinging to the merman for dear life.

“Do you really not want to swim _this_ much? We can go back if you’d like,” Hongbin asked, pulling Jaehwan around in slow circles.

“I want to swim! I _do!_ But what about sharks?!”

Hongbin failed to suppress a chuckle at that. “There are no sharks around here, my pearl.”

“How do you know?”

The merman cleared his throat. “Sharks live in cooler places than this. And in the open water. Not here.”

Another _lie._ Another half-truth. Hongbin couldn’t tell Jaehwan the truth. Couldn’t tell him that this particular patch of rocks was actually the peak of an underwater mountain. It’s top poking above the surf like grasping fingertips. He couldn’t tell Jaehwan that the underwater mountain was protected from sharks and other wandering predators by millennia old enchantments. That it was hollowed out on the seafloor and served as a palace for Mer royalty. That it was his _home._

“How do you know so much about sharks?” Jaehwan asked, wrapping his legs around Hongbin’s waist and locking his ankles. It made staying afloat a tiny bit more difficult.

Hongbin began kicking them back towards the boat. “I’m a prince of an oceanic kingdom just as you are, Jinju, or did you forget?”

Jaehwan didn’t release the merman, even after they were safely anchored by Hongbin's hand on the hull. “My kingdom is not _oceanic,_ pretty darling. It’s an island. I don’t think they’re the same thing.”

“Do you not?” Hongbin pulled back a few inches to look Jaehwan in the eye.

Such _startling_ eyes. Brown flecked with glittering gold. That auburn hair tinged garnet. Opalescent skin. The same changes that occurred on their midnight swim. The merman frowned. “Your island is surrounded by water on all sides. Your people live off it, live in it. Work in it, play in it, die in it. The ocean is part of who you are, my pearl, it’s what beats at the heart of you.”

“This penchant of yours, using flowery language,” Jaehwan leaned forward and bumped his nose against Hongbin’s, “It always surprises me.”

“Does it?” Hongbin nuzzled the prince back, resting so their foreheads were pressed together. Jaehwan felt so chilly. Like the liquid in his veins was frozen. Cold-blooded.

“It does. You don’t seem the type, at first glance at least. But I know you, pretty darling, you’re a _true_ romantic.”

Hongbin kissed him then. Properly. On the mouth. Tasting sweet nectar in the heat of Jaehwan’s embrace.

“Why-“ another kiss, Hongbin releasing the edge of the boat in favor of cupping Jaehwan’s jaw, “-Do you, pretty darling-“ a pause to caress Hongbin's cheeks, “Make life so difficult-“ nibbling Hongbin's bottom lip with his pointy teeth, “And so easy at the same time?”

He was _astonishingly_ beautiful, Hongbin thought, pulling back again so Jaehwan’s face hovered an inch from his own. And that voice of his was _doing things_ to the merman. Musical and rich and as lovely as bird song.

“I don’t mean to make your life difficult,” Hongbin said, breathless, unable to tear his eyes from Jaehwan even if he’d wanted to. He _didn’t_ want to. _Never_ wanted to. Never wanted to look at _anything_ else ever again. “I just enjoy your company.”

Jaehwan slipped his fingers into Hongbin's hair. “And I yours, which is what makes remaining faithful to my betrothal agreement so incredibly difficult. I wish I could just hate you. Or hate him. Then I wouldn’t feel so sickeningly guilty every time I think of either of you.”

“You _are_ faithful to him, your feelings for me don’t invalidate what you feel for your betrothed, my pearl, they can coexist quite happily.”

“Hakyeon won’t see it that way. He’ll hate me for it.”

Hongbin claimed Jaehwan’s mouth again, not wanting to hear how hard he was making things for his pearl. He _didn’t_ want to make things hard. He just wanted to share his heart with someone who reciprocated his feelings. This issue of human marriage rituals continued to baffle him.

Jaehwan kissed him back then, lips slightly parted, his tongue brushing Hongbin's own. The sensation sent an unconscious shudder running through the merman’s whole body. Right down to the tips of his still foreign toes.

He hugged Jaehwan as close as he dared. The gentle rhythm of the waves rocking them from side to side. Jaehwan’s body was still cool in Hongbin's arms, but the inside of his mouth was hot. Wet and warm and _oh so_ inviting.

It took several seconds longer than it should have for Hongbin to realize what was going on. Dazed with endorphins and longing as he was, the only thing that alerted Hongbin to the fact that they’d begun to sink was a primal urge to breathe. He didn’t know how long they’d been drifting downwards, didn’t know the exact moment when the taste of saltwater had begun mingling with the sweetness of Jaehwan’s kisses, but it was _him_ that started kicking and drew them back to the surface. _Him_ that felt the craving for air first, not Jaehwan.

Their heads broke the surface and Hongbin gasped, dragging air into his lungs with undue force. He felt for Jaehwan’s chest to make sure he was still breathing, still conscious, fingertips skittering up to Jaehwan’s neck. His heart nearly stopped right then.

Gills. Jaehwan had _gills,_ Hongbin could feel them. Or- where’d they go? The telltale slits, they’d been there not but a moment ago, fluttering under his fingers but- now there was nothing but smooth skin. Had he imagined it? Was it nothing more than wishful thinking? Wishing for Jaehwan to be like him so the lying and half-truths could finally stop?

“Pretty darling...”

The song of the sea echoed in Jaehwan’s voice, not giving an ounce of protest as Hongbin hoisted him up to sit on the edge of the boat. His hands never strayed though, roaming over the merman’s bare shoulders as Hongbin perched beside him.

Safely back on the closest thing to dry land that they had, Hongbin noticed Jaehwan's hair was beginning to dim. No longer garnet. No more gold. Simply his beautiful human boy with auburn hair and chocolate eyes. Maybe being back in the water was messing with Hongbin's perception of the world around him.

“You are so lovely, Jinju,” Hongbin murmured, smiling as Jaehwan lay back on the sailboat's flat floor. He followed, only a beat behind, shuddering as Jaehwan’s hand dropped to his waist and drew him close. “And you bring my heart such boundless joy.”

Jaehwan outlined Hongbin's lips and traced his jaw, cupped his face in one hand. The tips of those long delicate fingers pressing against Hongbin’s temple. The merman gave a convulsive swallow. “I don’t mean to make you feel so guilty. Genuinely it’s- that is that last thing I want. Would you prefer me to leave? I can take a boat and sail back to my own kingdom so your heart can be at peace?”

“No-“ A thumb stroking the arc of Hongbin’s eyebrow. “No, you _mustn’t_ leave me, promise you won’t!”

Hongbin couldn’t stop a coo from slipping out as he peered down at his pearl’s anxious face. Those squishy cheeks and the corners of that supple mouth turned down. “I’ll have to go eventually, but only once you’ve thoroughly tired of me.”

_Or when you’re betrothed decides I’ve been here long enough,_ Hongbin added in his head, keeping that thought very much to himself. No reason to mention Hakyeon's cleverly disguised dislike of Hongbin and ruin the moment.

A knee wedged between Jaehwan’s thighs, Hongbin found that he was already alight inside, love for his pearl glowing like a brand. Jaehwan’s legs loosened almost of their own volition. Spreading enough to accommodate Hongbin's weight.

They lay together on the deck of the little boat for what could have been a century, lips and fingers exploring in the midday sun.

Sometime later, the picnic provisions they’d brought along having been demolished and their clothing entirely dry, Hongbin was sunning himself on the deck. Stretched out on his back with arms folded under his head. Jaehwan was sketching him, sticks of charcoal flying across the page of a very large sketchbook that had been bound in indigo leather.

“Every part of you is more perfect than the last,” Jaehwan muttered, the words accompanied by the scratching of his charcoal. “Sternum... clavicle... even the slope of your shoulder is the most _glorious_ thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You must never have looked in a mirror then,” Hongbin replied, cracking one eye open so he could see the telltale blush creep up his pearls neck.

Jaehwan harrumphed. He blew the hair off his forehead just as Hongbin pounced on him. Covering that adorable face with tousled, smiling kisses even as Jaehwan squirmed around under him.

“Bin! You’re going to smear it!” Jaehwan squeaked, pushing his sketchbook away to a safe distance. The irritation in his voice was mild, though, arms looping reflexively around Hongbin’s neck. He wiggled and giggled and eventually relented. Returning Hongbin's embrace. Greedy. Needy. Cheeks flushed, pressed up against the boat's bench-seat as he was.

Hongbin nibbled gently at his pearl's lip. Eyes slit open, squinting away from the sun, rolling the supple flesh between his teeth. The quiet groan it pulled from Jaehwan filled Hongbin with delight.

Jaehwan started in his arms, the movement so abrupt that it was only Hongbin's quick reflexes that stopped his pearl from getting a bloody lip. “Stop! Stop, there’s someone _watching_ us!” Jaehwan exclaimed, pushing at Hongbin's shoulders to get him off. His face had drained almost completely of color.

Hongbin whipped his head around. Any slower and he would have missed it, but the merman looked just in time to see... _Sanghyuk._ That glint of his little brother's prized golden hair was unmistakable as Sanghyuk ducked back down behind the rocks. _Shit._

“No, my Jinju, my beautiful pearl, there is no one,” Hongbin replied. Aiming to coax, to soothe, and failing. Jaehwan had escaped his grip _-slipperier than an eel, that one-_ and was now hastily dropping the sail so the boat began to move.

_Oh no._ This _really_ wasn’t what Hongbin had in mind when he suggested going sailing. He’d just wanted to relax in the sun and the sea with his pearl, enjoy a day without those palace servants buzzing around them or evil glares from the royal cousin. Accidentally exposing the Mer race wasn’t on the menu.

Jaehwan's skills at sailing were unfortunately that of an expert. The fact that his lessons ended at age ten didn’t seem to matter a wit. He’d begun steering them around the rock outcropping more swiftly than Hongbin thought possible, a tug on a rope here, pushing the lever thing back and forth.

At a loss for options, Hongbin got in front of Jaehwan and blocked his view. “Jinju,” he murmured, ignoring Jaehwan’s panicked shouting and beginning to sing under his breath.

Jaehwan’s movements stopped all at once, his eyes locked on the merman’s, wide but glazing over as the seconds passed.

Hongbin knew what the sound of his song would do to a human. Not being a siren, the sound of his voice wouldn’t drive Jaehwan into a carnal frenzy so strong that he’d throw himself into the sea. But Hongbin could still hypnotize a human. Persuade them to bend to his will so he could lead them in a desired direction. Hongbin didn’t enjoy doing so and tried to use that particular ability as little as possible, but _needs must._

Continuing to form a wordless melody, Hongbin caught Jaehwan around the waist and cupped his cheek. Making sure not to break eye contact. Watching his pearl’s lids grow heavier and heavier until they slipped closed. The process had taken much longer than normal. Maybe just because Hongbin was out of practice.

Jaehwan sat down hard on the deck, body slack in Hongbin's arms. He wasn’t entirely asleep like he should have been, only woozy and glassy eyed like he was in a daze. But he was quiet and that seemed about as good as Hongbin was going to get for now. Not knowing the first thing about making these ridiculous ropes and sails work, Hongbin tied the canvas back up and found an oar concealed under the bench-seat and began the slow process of rowing all the way back to the island.

It took an absurdly long time to get there, what with Hongbin's subpar rowing skills and the water growing a bit choppier the closer they got to shore. But after what felt like an hour and a half, Hongbin successfully maneuvered the little sailboat into their secret cove beside the palace. He’d kept singing the entire journey, not wanting Jaehwan to accidentally come awake while they were still in open water, and only stopped once he’d lay down along the bench seat. Affecting an air of nonchalant relaxation.

“Bin?”

Hongbin looked over, forcing a smile that he hoped would appear genuine. “Hello, my pearl. Did you have a good nap?”

Heart beating with nerves, the merman watched as Jaehwan peered blearily around. First at the deck of the boat, then out at the water, finally up at the short cliffs surrounding their cove. If all had gone right, he shouldn’t-

“Where- _why_ are we here?” Jaehwan asked, his usually strong voice meek and quiet. “Weren’t we out in the water? Weren’t we swimming?”

“We did swim, my Jinju, around the mouth of the cove, but then you said the sun was exhausting you and you wanted to nap, don’t you remember?”

Hongbin added a drop of mesmure into his words. He knew his speaking voice was naturally deep but now it lilted and lulled. Imbued with his song so it sounded like he was reciting a poem. Doing it sickened Hongbin.

His pearl blinked at him. “I feel groggy,” Jaehwan mumbled, eyes moving away from Hongbin’s and staring back out at the water. “There were rocks, I thought, large rocks and-“ Jaehwan’s breath caught in his throat, “A boy! A boy with golden hair and golden eyes and glowing skin! He was watching us!”

“No, _no_ boy,” Hongbin replied, moving to Jaehwan’s side and wrapping his arms around him with exquisite care. Why wasn’t it working?! Jaehwan should remember nothing! “We’ve been here all along, you must have dreamt it.”

Jaehwan grabbed onto him suddenly. Hugging Hongbin as though desperate for something stable to hang onto as the boat began to rock. “There _was_ a boy- or... was there? I feel so confused,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Hongbin's damp blue hair.

Hongbin held him and hummed a soothing melody in his ear. “It’s okay, my pearl, you’re just addled from sleep. Don’t think too hard about it. We have a bit of that tasty cordial left over from our picnic; would you like some to drink?”

Jaehwan nodded, slow, trembling slightly as Hongbin shifted him to lean against the bench. When Hongbin pulled away he saw that Jaehwan’s mouth was contorted in a frown. He kissed his pearl, then kissed him again, kiss after kiss until Jaehwan’s frown turned up into a little smile and the tremble in his limbs had calmed.

“See, Jinju? Nothing to worry about at all.”

~♆~♆~♆~

“How could you be so reckless?!” Hongbin exclaimed, swimming up to where his younger brother waited by the sunken ship. Tail flicking restlessly, red and white scales glittering under the light of the moon.

It was well past midnight now, Jaehwan was safely asleep in his bed, and Hongbin was desperate to ask Sanghyuk why the fuck he’d been spying on them so obviously.

Sanghyuk held up a hand as if to ward off Hongbin’s frustration. “Listen to me, I have news,” he replied, interrupting the furious tirade Hongbin had been mentally outlining. “I found that redhead you were asking about!”

“Did you?” Hongbin asked, slightly derailed.

“Yes! I went through all of the palace records like you told me to and there was only one incident that fit your description. A merman with red hair and topaz eyes uh-“ Sanghyuk fidgeted uncomfortably for the briefest moment and continued, “Seduced a human woman. It was some time ago, just over twenty years past, but the merman in question was disciplined severely for it. He didn’t transform as you do, and he didn’t mesmure the woman either. Or- not very much. Not enough to make her forget. He was banished for it.”

Hongbin's blood seemed to freeze solid in his veins but Sanghyuk kept right on talking. “You know how rare true red hair is amongst our people?”

There was an opportunity for verbal agreement but all Hongbin could do was nod. He thought of his elder brother. That hair the color of those cherries Jaehwan loved to snack on.

“It was Wonshik’s uncle. The bad one. You know, the one that was messing around and got himself eaten by a school of sharks.”

“But-“ Hongbin stuttered, trying to come to grips with the information he was hearing. _Just over twenty years ago..._ “But Wonshik’s uncle- his grandmother was a siren. His uncle got most of the siren blood, but his mother got a bit- it’s why his mesmure is so strong-“

“I know, I know! But I’m not done!” Sanghyuk interrupted. “The human woman knows about us. Her memories were probably a bit scrambled, but she _knows._ And if she had a child...”

_No. No no no don’t say it please don’t-_

“It was the human queen.”

“So, you’re telling me,” Hongbin's tail flicked back in forth in frustration, backing himself against the ships' sunken hull, “You’re telling me that the human prince, _my_ human prince, could be half Mer.”

“Yes.”

Hongbin ran his hands through his hair, trying to ignore the memory of Jaehwan’s _changes._ That auburn hair gleaming garnet and brown eyes flaring gold. “But Jaehwan hates swimming! I mean he really, _really_ hates it! And he doesn’t like the ocean! It scares him! Wouldn’t someone with siren blood naturally be drawn to the things that repulse him?”

“It’s hard to say,” the younger replied, peering at Hongbin with undisguised worry, “but from the few glimpses of him in the water that I’ve seen, he looks an _awful lot_ like Wonshik’s mother.”

Wonshik’s mother. Sister-Queen to Hongbin and Sanghyuk’s mothers. She was a truly beautiful mermaid, bright red hair identical to Wonshik’s that was almost as long as that of the sea witch, amber eyes that turned down at the corners and beguiled all who looked into them. And she had a very pointy chin.

But this couldn’t be. It just _couldn’t!_ Jaehwan was a prince, the crown prince and sole heir to his kingdom! If he wasn’t the king’s true son, then what would that mean for his inheritance? Would Taekwoon become king instead? And all that mess aside, it hurt Hongbin's heart to think of the queen being taken advantage of in such a way. Jaehwan’s mother was a sweet and caring and generous person who’d shown Hongbin nothing but kindness. She deserved so much better.

“Our records for the nearby human kingdoms show that there is a second prince, a younger one. Have you met him?” Sanghyuk asked, diverting Hongbin from losing himself to panic. The elder merman shook his head. “He died, Jaehwan’s little brother. He drowned when they were children. I assume that’s why Jaehwan is forbidden from going into the sea.”

“How did he drown?”

“I don’t know,” Hongbin huffed, “But I should probably find out.”

“That’s a good idea. And- and Hongbin?”

Hongbin sighed. He watched the tiny trail of bubbles float up from his mouth, past his nose, past his eyes, rushing up to the surface where they could burst and break free. How was he going to tell Jaehwan? _Could_ he even tell Jaehwan? “What?”

“I didn’t tell Wonshik. I didn’t tell anyone, actually, but especially not Wonshik. You know how he gets with family stuff; he’d want to meet your prince so badly he might snatch the prince right off the beach. They’d be cousins, you know, if this is all true.”

Cousins. Jaehwan and Wonshik could possibly be _cousins._ That prospect made Hongbin acutely uncomfortable. The two halves of his life colliding. Jaehwan was always Hongbin's safe place, the place he ran when life got to be too much. Jaehwan and Wonshik being _cousins_ would not only feel strange, it would feel wrong.

“Good thinking. We don’t need him to start meddling in all this with no proof,” Hongbin replied, staring blankly down at the pouch secured to his wrist. The geode pendant was inside, tied up tight so he wouldn’t drop it. Hongbin wondered wearily what would happen if Jaehwan put it on? Would the effect reverse? Would his lovely pearl lose his legs and grow a tail?

A comforting hand rested on Hongbin's shoulder and he shook himself from his thoughts. “Also, that stuff on human marriages you asked about... I couldn’t find much. Just that they are between only two individuals and are binding until one of the participants dies. Not like ours _at all._ Involvement or entanglement with a third party, or fourth or fifth for that matter, are grounds for annulment and separation rather than celebrations. Humans are quite primitive when it comes to such things.”

And there it was, the one thing that could possibly make Hongbin feel sadder than he already did.

“I can keep looking if you’d like-“

“No, no it's alright. You’ve done plenty. Thanks, Hyukkie,” Hongbin replied, allowing himself to be hugged. He briefly brushed Sanghyuk’s tailfin with his own and then pulled away.

It was time to get back to land before his absence was remarked upon.

~♆~♆~♆~

“Are you paying attention, Hwannie?” Taekwoon whispered, looking to his right to find his cousin’s eyes, out of focus and clouded with thought.

They were having a meeting with the king and several of the higher-ranking advisors, discussing changes that would be made to the trade agreement between Cyran and Simore once the marriage was complete. Both kingdoms wished for easier and more lucrative goods exchange, obviously, but Simore’s interests were always first and foremost in Taekwoon’s mind. And Hakyeon’s middle sister, the princess in charge of foreign policy, was a harsh negotiator. She’d push every advantage to gain an agreement that leaned in Cyran’s favor.

It was a peculiarity, the order of Cyran royal ascension. The firstborn was always heir apparent, regardless of gender, but after that the throne would go to the eldest son. That was why Hakyeon was Second Heir and not his middle sister even though she was older than him. If things proceeded normally, as in eldest to youngest, then Jaehwan would have been betrothed to her instead. Taekwoon never actually understood the rationale behind Cyran’s strange traditions, but he was glad for them, nonetheless. It was what brought Simore their current king, Jaehwan’s father, the former Second Heir of Cyran, and Taekwoon was grateful to have him as a ruler.

Jaehwan shifted a little in his seat, giving Taekwoon what he probably assumed was a reassuring smile. “Yes, I’m fine,” he whispered back, “Just thinking about a dream I had yesterday.”

“What was the dream about?”

This meeting was undoubtedly important, and they both should be paying attention, but Jaehwan seemed just _off_ enough that Taekwoon felt the need to ask.

His cousin hummed softly, returning his attention to the sheets of parchment spread out before them. “Nothing of consequence, really, a boy that appeared to have been cast in gold. He was on a rock somewhere... surrounded by blue... the sensation of rocking... it’s silly.”

Taekwoon frowned. Jaehwan’s reply poked at his consciousness, bringing up the queen's story of the red-haired seaman. The similarities were there, both in the words and the dreamy quality in which they were spoken.

“Did this golden boy say anything to you? Did he touch you?”

“No, nothing like that,” Jaehwan whispered, brows furrowed in thought. “He was just there, watching me, like a guardian angel or some such. Don’t worry about it Woonie, really, it’s-”

“Boys,” the king called, loud enough to make them both jump a little in their seats. “Focus please, we have lots more to get through.”

“Apologies, father,” Jaehwan replied, Taekwoon inclining his head as a silent apology. He tried to pay attention as one of the advisors resumed speaking but Taekwoon’s mind was miles away. Pondering the issue of this golden boy surrounded in blue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wassup my lovelies, its 2am don't judge me lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see if you can spot the moment I switched from listening to slow-beat synth to fallout boy while writing this lol*

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

“Jinju?” Hongbin called, raising his eyes from the floriare lying open in his lap. His pearl wasn’t far away, only maybe ten feet, sprawled on a sofa the wrong way up. Feet on the cushion where his head should be. 

They’d retired to Jaehwan’s apartments for the evening, after dinner with the king and queen. Taekwoon hadn’t joined them, instead sending word that he was too busy with affairs of state to even contemplate leaving his office and requesting food be sent to him in a few hours. 

Hongbin hadn’t minded. The royal cousin hadn’t warmed to him in the two months since Hakyeon’s departure. If anything, Taekwoon seemed to like Hongbin even less than before, a fact that irritated Jaehwan no end. Hongbin couldn’t say he cared all that much. It only bothered him because it bothered his pearl. Taekwoon not coming to dinner meant that Hongbin didn’t have to endure being glared at for an hour straight, he wasn’t about to complain. 

Once they were excused, Jaehwan had admitted that he had work of his own to do. Work he’d been putting off for several weeks already. Wedding things, Hongbin guessed, although his pearl hadn’t specified. So, Hongbin had settled down to study the beautiful floriare in the soft candlelight while Jaehwan worked. 

“Hm?”

The work his pearl was _supposed_ to be doing was fanned out on the floor, sheets of parchment ringing the sofa upon which Jaehwan was dozing. 

Hongbin cleared his throat, taking a sip of water as he tried to properly frame his question. “I understand that all these flowers have meanings, but I’m still not sure I entirely understand why you get them inked on your skin. Are they art? Some sort of religious thing? What’s the point of them?”

“Hm,” Jaehwan repeated, shifting up to lean on an elbow and blinking sleepily at the merman. The corners of his mouth turned down in a thoughtful little frown. “Do they need to have a point?”

Hongbin frowned right back at him. The nonsensical answer hadn’t been what he was expecting. “I suppose not, but if there’s no point then why does every single islander have them? And why do your people put so much stock in them?”

His pearl looked away, sitting properly with his legs crossed, tracing the violet on his ankle with a finger. “They’re an expression of self, I guess is the best way to explain. A flower can be a reminder or a promise or a representation of an important event, like ivy around one's wrist for marriage. But flowers can also be things that inspire you. The grand romances of the world inspire me most, and so my flowers express that. But they also show what I lack. Modesty, wisdom, those are things I aspire to have but not things I was born with. Traits I wish to strengthen within myself, you understand?” 

Jaehwan nibbled his lip before continuing. “Another example... Woonie has struggled with melancholy since he was a child, and the begonia on his chest reminds him to beware those dark thoughts. Helps him stay above the sadness that would otherwise try to drag him down. But his other flowers signify his intelligence and humility and bravery.”

Hongbin nodded slow, absorbing the truth in his pearl’s words.

“Our flowers are, in essence, a roadmap to our lives, darling. Their purpose, such as it is, is personal.”

“I see that,” the merman replied, patting the cushion beside him. Jaehwan stood and padded over, the slippery fabric of his silver tunic fluttering as he sat. “And I’ve been thinking that I’d like a flower of my own.”

“You would?” Jaehwan asked, perking up at once. The uncharacteristically pensive expression fell away and was replaced by a smile that nearly left Hongbin breathless. 

Hongbin nodded again. He retrieved the floriare and flipped around until he found the page he was looking for and showed it to Jaehwan, trying to gage his pearl’s reaction. 

“Hydrangea? Why hydrangea?”

The merman sighed quietly, staring down at the drawing of the little blueish purple flowers so lovingly inked onto the page by Jaehwan’s own hand. 

_Hydrangea: ‘Gratitude for being understood’_

  * _Heartfelt and honest emotions of any kind_
  * _Gratitude and thanksgiving to someone else_
  * _Developing a deeper understanding between two people_



“I feel as though I’ve known you my whole life, Jinju, I’ve told you this before.”

Jaehwan nodded, taking one of Hongbin’s hands and lacing their fingers together. 

“Being around you like this- for these past months...” the merman swallowed, suddenly and simultaneously overcome with both homesickness and sickness at the thought of leaving the island. “I feel like I really, truly understand who you are, my pearl. And I feel like you see me for who I truly am. Being seen- being _understood_ like this, it's something I don’t think I’ve ever experienced with another person.”

Jaehwan made a little cooing noise and pinched the merman’s cheek but Hongbin soldiered on, needing to get the words out. He wasn’t good at romantic declarations, or emotional outbursts in general. Never had been. Sanghyuk had called him frigid on more than one occasion, and Hongbin saw the truth in that particular rebuke, but not here. Jaehwan made him stupid. Or- not stupid, Jaehwan made him carefree. Made him silly and gentle and kind. Made him want to open up in a way he never usually did back home. 

“I’m going to have to leave you soon, my pearl- no _don’t_ frown like that, please. You know it’s true. You are going to be married and I am going to return to my own kingdom.” Hongbin gave Jaehwan’s hand a little squeeze. “But I never want to forget the time I spent with you. You make me better and I’m grateful to you for that. So... hydrangea.”

“You’ll make me cry if you continue this way,” Jaehwan sniffed, looking away toward the window so Hongbin couldn’t see his expression. “But- I think I’d like to get one to match, if that’s alright with you, of course.”

The merman felt a grin break across his face, and he tugged Jaehwan closer. The floriare fell to the side, abandoned on the floor as Jaehwan settled himself on Hongbin’s thighs. Hongbin pulled Jaehwan’s hand to his lips, laying a series of soft pecks to his knuckles. He loved seeing the way his pearls cheeks would pinken when they were this close. “I’d like that very much.”

Hongbin had never been this intimate with anyone else before, and the danger of that was becoming apparent to him. He was a bit _too_ comfortable. And, while he was aware of that fact, Hongbin couldn’t make himself back off. Keep Jaehwan at a safe distance. The threat of his inevitable departure, the pain he would feel when he left his pearl, consigned to watching Jaehwan from afar again, these things were too painful to consider for very long. 

And how could he think of agonies like those when he could feel the warm press of Jaehwan’s body against his own? In moments like this, it was impossible for Hongbin to feel anything but pure, unadulterated joy. 

“Where were you thinking of putting your hydrangea, pretty darling?” Jaehwan asked, tracing the bow of Hongbin’s upper lip. “Your ankle maybe?”

Hongbin shook his head. Anything below his waist would vanish once he got his tail back, and that would defeat the purpose. “No, not my ankle.” The merman brushed the patch of skin just behind Jaehwan’s ear. “Here, perhaps.” Then he let his fingers drift farther back, to the nape of Jaehwan’s neck. Feeling the spot where his downy hair thinned out. “Or, here.”

“Back of the neck would suit you,” his pearl hummed, smile momentarily edged with sadness, “Then you’d only have to see it in a mirror. You could forget about me the rest of the time.”

“I’ll _never_ forget you. Never, as long as I live.”

Jaehwan bridged the small gap between them and kissed Hongbin sweetly on the mouth. Arms locked around the merman’s neck and pressing closer, so their chests were flush. Hongbin wrapped his pearl in a tight hug, holding on like Jaehwan was a steady rock in the midst of a whirlpool. He returned Jaehwan’s kiss, their lips moving together slow and gentle. 

Every time, every _single_ time they embraced this way, Hongbin felt the spark in his chest grow brighter. The spot Jaehwan occupied in his heart widening until it would inevitably consume him whole. It was such an overwhelming sensation that Hongbin had to pull away. Trying to catch what remained of his breath. Even simply _looking_ at Jaehwan for too long while in this state was dangerous for him.

_Siren blood,_ Hongbin thought, rolling his shoulders to subdue a twinge of frustration at the idea. They weren’t even in the ocean and Hongbin still found himself getting lost in his pearl’s warm brown eyes. His instinct, the most primal part of his mind told him _beware._ But his heart... his heart was already long gone. 

“Don’t leave me,” Jaehwan whispered, sliding backward until he was standing once more, the tips of their fingers the only point of contact. And then he kept moving away. Half steps back with his hand extended, eyes shiny and wide. 

Hongbin followed him, walking like a man in a trance. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his pearl. Captivated by those twin pools of swirling sepia through which Jaehwan saw the world. 

“Don’t go.” Jaehwan moved faster, navigating the apartment without bothering to look until they reached his bedchamber. “Promise me, darling, promise you won’t leave me.”

“Jinju-”

“Promise!”

Jaehwan sat down hard on the edge of his bed like his legs had given out beneath him. His lower lip had begun to tremble. Just a little, but enough to be noticeable. 

“My pearl,” Hongbin sighed, stepping forward and standing before him. Gently palming his cheek. Cupping the back of his head. Auburn locks of hair slipping between the merman’s fingers. “You know I must. And you’ll be better off for my absence once you're married, you’ll be so busy, it will be easier without me constantly underfoot.”

“No!” Jaehwan’s hands were all over him, under the hem of his black linen shirt, then his hips, lingering on the tops of his thighs. Hongbin swallowed so hard that it hurt. “I _won’t_ be better off without you. My world will lose all color. There will be nothing left for me if you go.”

The merman bit back a gasp as he was dragged bodily down onto the mattress, flat on his back and now staring at the ceiling. His pearl was delicate, true, but certainly not weak. His physical strength always caught Hongbin off guard. “You’re being silly, Jinju. You’ll be okay, I promise you that much.”

Jaehwan peered down at him for a moment, those lovely eyes burning with something Hongbin couldn’t name. And then he tugged the silver tunic off over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Loose trousers slung low on his hips, lithe muscle flexing beneath his skin as he moved. 

“I am not,” he whispered, crawling up Hongbin’s body and claiming the merman's mouth with the heat of a brand. 

“You... are... you know... you are.” Hongbin's reply was broken up by kisses, Jaehwan nipping at his lips, tongue dipping shallow into his slightly open mouth. 

The merman had to break for air again after an incalculable amount of time, head dizzy and light with the soft pleasure. And lack of blood, most likely. His blood was currently draining out of his skull and heading for a more important destination.

“You never told me what this one means,” he panted, attempting to change the subject and tracing the spot on Jaehwan’s lower back where he knew a flower resided. Tiny pink petals and slim green leaves. 

Jaehwan’s mouth twitched in what could have been a smile. And then his face was out of reach, shimmying back down and pulling the waistband of Hongbin’s trousers down with him. “Sweet pea,” he murmured, shaping the words against Hongbin’s hip bone and lightly sucking a mark into the sensitive skin there. Hongbin groaned under his breath. “Sweet pea, for delicate pleasures.” 

Hongbin shivered despite himself. 

This was still- well not _new_ anymore but- actually, yes. It was still relatively new to the merman. This wasn’t the type of physical intimacy he was used to. The anatomy was- was different. Not that Hongbin was complaining, not in the slightest, but he still felt clumsy and inexperienced in comparison to Jaehwan’s more practiced movements. 

_Humans. Ridiculous creatures with their ridiculous legs._ Hongbin couldn’t think of a more inconvenient anatomical set up. Everything was just _out._ _All the time._ Ridiculous.

“Promise you’ll stay,” Jaehwan repeated, determined, even as he loosely fisted the base of Hongbin’s cock and took it in his mouth. 

Hongbin’s lashes fluttered and he tried to prop himself up on an elbow to get a better view, but Jaehwan’s free hand shot out and nudged him back down. 

That effort thwarted, Hongbin gently palmed the back of Jaehwan’s head, encouraging him to move quicker. His pearl’s tongue swirled slowly around his tip before taking him deeper, but that lasted barely a moment, Jaehwan pulling off to nip at the soft inner part of Hongbin’s thighs. Apparently enjoying Hongbin’s low groans. 

“Don’t _leave_ me.”

Jaehwan’s swollen mouth returned without giving Hongbin a chance to form a rational response. Gently moving his hand up Hongbin’s length in time with his parted lips. 

Resistance in that moment was futile, Hongbin realized now. Jaehwan needed to hear reassurances, not deflections. So, Hongbin surrendered instead. He sat up, nearly jostling Jaehwan off the bed but catching his hands to keep him steady. 

“I will have to leave, my pearl, but not yet,” he replied, knotting his hand loosely in that lovely auburn hair and holding Jaehwan’s chin with the other. Holding Jaehwan still. Making Jaehwan look at him. “Think of it this way,” he stole a kiss before continuing, “I will have to go, but we should focus on spending our remaining time together as advantageously as possible. We don’t want to let our days go to waste.”

His pearl whined quietly as Hongbin palmed his still clothed crotch, feeling the heavy weight of hot arousal there.

“So, tell me,” Hongbin hummed, applying increasing amounts of pressure until Jaehwan’s hips bucked a little. Seeking friction. “Tell me more about these _delicate_ pleasures.”

~♆~♆~♆~

The next afternoon, Hongbin looked at his reflection in a hand mirror, angled so it caught the image of a larger mirror standing behind him. Looking at the cluster of blue and purple blooms inked at the back of his neck. It had hurt more than he expected, getting the tattoo, but Jaehwan had talked him through it. 

“What do you think?” his pearl asked, examining his own reflection. Looking over his own hydrangea, twin to Hongbin’s and placed in the exact same spot.

Hongbin smiled. “It’s _perfect.”_

~♆~♆~♆~

Kenbin Tattoo Inspo

~♆~♆~♆~ 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Jaehwan has an artsy tramp stamp lol the end


	8. Chapter 8

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

Taekwoon was seated at his desk, thoroughly exhausted.

He’d been searching for months now, during the small breaks he could find amidst his real work, trying to find the great secret that had so clearly been hidden from him. From everyone. From the world. He didn’t even know what the secret could be. But the queen’s story, the foreign prince appearing on their shores as though he’d been conjured up by magic, these things weren’t a coincidence. They couldn't be.

On the desk before him lay a record book from the court physician, dated some twenty-one years ago. He’d read the thing cover to cover and now... Taekwoon couldn’t bring himself to read it again. It was all in his mind now, though, a story he’d never be able to forget.

The record detailed how, shortly after her marriage; the queen had been found missing from her bed in the early hours of the morning. That in of itself wasn’t cause for much worry. In those days, the queen had often enjoyed taking walks on the shore and watching the sun rise. But when she didn’t turn up for breakfast, the king and a small company of palace guards had gone out searching.

She was discovered lying in the sand, so close to the sea that the waves could lap at her outstretched hand, still in her nightgown and soaked with ocean water. The physician had been summoned at once, and he detailed the queen's appearance as ‘tangled and matted hair, skin crusted with salt, eyes so unfocused she could have been mistaken for a sleepwalker’.

And then her story, apparently recounted like one still in the midst of a dream. How a man had swum up to her, a man with hair that glittered like strands of ruby and the face of an angel. A man with a pointed chin and shapely jaw and full lips, and a tail like that of a koi with shiny orange scales. A merman. He’d spoken sweet words to her and led her into the sea... and then she’d woken up on the beach with the king looking down at her.

According to his notes, the physician had concluded that it must have been an assault of some kind. That someone had attacked the queen and her mind had conjured up a pretty story to shield her from the trauma of it.

Taekwoon rubbed his face with his hands, staring down at the open book without really seeing it. An attack on the queen, his aunt, was upsetting enough, but the thing that stuck most in Taekwoon’s head was the date.

The queen had been found on the beach almost exactly nine months before Jaehwan was born.

“This is insane,” he muttered to himself, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

Even if- even if the attack had resulted in Jaehwan’s birth, if the king was not Jaehwan’s father, it wouldn’t truly matter. The king had acknowledged Jaehwan as his son and biological parentage was a concept held in low regard by the people of Simore. Nurture over nature, that’s what mattered.

But could the queen have fallen ill after the fact? Some contagion passed to her by the foreign sailor or whoever the red-headed man was? And could she have passed that illness onto Jaehwan and it was only presenting in him now? Because her story, a beautiful man in the sea, that was eerily similar to Jaehwan’s description of the golden boy in his dream. Right down to the dreamy expression on Jaehwan’s face when he’d told Taekwoon about it.

The dream aside, it was also reminiscent of how Jaehwan had described finding his mystery prince. And Hongbin’s unnatural hair and eyes matched it all as well.

It was time, Taekwoon decided, staring at the ceiling of his office. Long past time. He needed to confront Hongbin at the next available opportunity. Confront him outright. No fancy talk or dancing around the point. He wanted to know who Hongbin really was, where he was really from, and what the hell he was doing on their island.

It was long, long past time for Taekwoon to get his answers.

~♆~♆~♆~

“Pretty darling?” Jaehwan murmured, brushing Hongbin’s teal hair behind his ear, “Are you sleeping?”

“Not anymore, Jinju,” Hongbin mumbled, blinking open those lovely seagreen eyes. A small smile crossed his face when he noticed Jaehwan staring and, as always, the sight of it left Jaehwan breathless.

They’d gone down to the cove for a picnic lunch, eating in the cliff’s shadow atop a large blanket of quilted silk, but Jaehwan had found himself unwilling to leave once the meal was done. So, he’d watched his friend swim around the cove for a bit before drifting off in a light doze. Only to wake just then to find Hongbin resting beside him.

Hongbin rolled onto his side, shifting close enough that he could press his lips to Jaehwan’s. The prince sighed, a sick feeling beginning to churn in the pit of his stomach even as he deepened the kiss.

That sick feeling had been growing stronger and stronger as the date of his wedding approached. It was guilt.

Jaehwan knew he was doing wrong. Knew he’d been doing wrong since the first sprigs of affection began to bloom in his heart. Hongbin wasn’t his betrothed, would never be his betrothed, would never be his forever. But even with that knowledge, Jaehwan found himself so in love with this man that it frightened him.

And that wasn’t allowed. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to fall this hard. Because in his heart of hearts, Jaehwan knew that Hakyeon wouldn’t see the pure sweetness of Jaehwan’s feelings if he ever found out what Jaehwan had been doing. _Gods forbid._ He knew Hakyeon would take it personally, take it like an insult and the worst kind of insult. An affront to his honor, a betrayal, disloyalty. He knew it would hurt Hakyeon and that was the last thing Jaehwan wanted. He didn’t want anyone to hurt.

The problem was that Jaehwan couldn’t stop thinking about what Hongbin had said some months ago, on the night of their first kiss. _‘Love expands, it doesn’t divide.’_

That concept had stuck in his head and Jaehwan found that he understood it. Agreed with it. How could something as wonderful as love ever cause a person pain?

He loved them both, he realized, both extraordinary men that professed to love him in return. And there was nothing malicious in the feelings he had for Hongbin. Hongbin would stop if Jaehwan asked him too, the prince knew that for a fact, because Hongbin was understanding and kind and so wonderful that it made Jaehwan want to weep.

Again, the problem resided in _him._ Because the last thing Jaehwan wanted to do was ask Hongbin to stop. Even knowing how much it would hurt his betrothed, he couldn’t-

Jaehwan broke away, panting, covering his face with trembling hands.

“My pearl? What’s the matter?” Hongbin asked, that melodious deep voice sounding as soothing as the waves to Jaehwan’s ear. He propped himself on an elbow and gently tried to draw Jaehwan’s hands down, but the prince rolled away. Curling in on himself with his knees tucked to his chest, staring unseeingly out at the sea. Tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Jaehwan, are you unwell? Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

The prince bit his lip, hard, until the pain of it distracted him enough that the tears wouldn’t fall. He could feel himself shaking, guilt threatening to tear him apart at the seams. He could see the orange blossom tattoo on his thigh, his betrothal tattoo, and Jaehwan was suddenly overwhelmed with the irrational feeling that Hakyeon could see him. That Hakyeon could see him now, with Hongbin’s arm snaking around his middle and pulling him closer. That Hakyeon had seen everything. Every single one of Jaehwan’s transgressions. That he’d seen and he would judge Jaehwan accordingly.

“It’s me. _I’m_ what’s wrong.”

~♆~♆~♆~

There were only a few days left until the wedding and preparations were fully underway. Servants bustling around the palace with flowers and dishes and a thousand other things Hongbin had no name for. And Jaehwan himself had been dragged away that afternoon for the final fitting of his wedding outfit, leaving Hongbin to his own devices.

So, Hongbin was using his free time to stroll the palace grounds. Breathe the floral scented air as much as he could while he still had the chance. And he was considering the little tattoo on the back of his neck.

Everything he’d said and felt about it was true. Jaehwan knew him better than any person ever had. And Hongbin knew everything about Jaehwan. But Jaehwan still didn’t know the biggest secret. His only secret.

It wouldn’t be possible yet, to tell the world about the existence of Mers. The humans weren’t ready. They hadn’t civilized enough yet, were still violent and liable to lash out at things they didn’t understand. But Jaehwan was only one human. His pearl wasn’t violent or cruel, he wouldn't spread the secret if Hongbin asked him not too. How much damage could it do?

Hongbin desperately wanted to tell him. Wanted Jaehwan to understand the truth of what he was, meet his family, know that Hongbin wouldn’t be leaving for a kingdom on the other side of the world. He’d be just under the surface of the water, always there if Jaehwan needed him. But, then again-

“Prince Hongbin!”

The merman glanced around at the sound of his name. He’d just reached the gazebo in the middle of the garden, grateful for the shade it provided, but his heart fell at the sight of the royal cousin. Taekwoon’s strangely long legs carried him very quickly along the flagstone path and he reached Hongbin in a matter of seconds.

To Hongbin’s surprise, Taekwoon grabbed the front of his tunic and shoved him bodily against the gazebo’s railing. “What are you doing here? Why did you really come? Tell me!”

“I-” Hongbin stuttered, struggling for the lie he hadn’t needed to tell in months, “I was shipwrecked, I didn’t come on purpose. It was a happy accident.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it, tell me the truth!”

Taekwoon looked so angry that Hongbin backpedaled, hoping a half-truth would placate the royal cousin somewhat. “My own kingdom has overfished the waters surrounding us. It’s ruining our ecosystem, throwing the natural order off balance. I simply wanted to warn other kingdom’s not to make the same mistake, that’s why I was sailing in the first place.”

“How can fishing affect the ecosystem of a kingdom on land?! Do you not have any other wildlife in your kingdom to use as a food source? Cattle? Birds? Why are fish so important to you?!” Taekwoon hissed, glaring like he wished the merman would spontaneously combust.

Hongbin didn’t actually know how to answer that question. He hadn’t been on land long enough, didn’t know the right terms-

“Did you come to try and ruin the marriage alliance with Cyran? Are you a spy for one of Hakyeon’s enemies?!”

“No!” Hongbin exclaimed, starting to feel genuinely worried now. In all his time in the palace, he’d never once seen Taekwoon lash out like this. The royal cousin was normally so subdued and quiet that this outburst was frankly alarming.

Taekwoon’s grip on his tunic tightened and he peered at Hongbin, those catlike dark eyes as sharp as spear points. “What are you really?”

Hongbin swallowed.

“I know about the man with red hair, and I know about the golden boy Jaehwan saw. Are you one of them?”

There was no answer Hongbin could give without it sounding like a lie, and for lack of any better ideas, the merman kept his mouth sealed shut. The geode pendant was a heavy weight around his neck, and he prayed the royal cousin wouldn’t notice it.

“I _am_ going to find out, _Prince Hongbin of Nerisa,_ and when I do, you had better hope you’re back home and far, far away.”

With that, Taekwoon shoved Hongbin away and whirled away, stalking back down the path in a swirl of black linen.

~♆~♆~♆~

It was the night before Jaehwan’s wedding.

Hakyeon had returned, his ship arriving in port that morning, along with his sisters and extended family and friends. All come to witness the marriage ceremony take place.

Jaehwan wasn’t allowed to see him, something about tradition that Hongbin didn’t fully understand, but he knew his pearl’s fiancé was currently in one of the guest suites. Only one building and a few stone walls away.

There’d been a private celebration for Jaehwan earlier in the day, in honor of his last day as a single man. Lots of gift giving and liquor drinking and prayers for a long and auspicious partnership. Hongbin had watched it all with detached fascination. Watched his pearl smile for his guests and laugh at the proper time during stories, perched on a small throne in the center of the room and swathed in robes of pale blue silk.

It had been a good front, but Hongbin had seen the anxiety lurking just beneath the surface. An anxiety which only grew as the night progressed.

Jaehwan had finally bowed out just after sunset, saying he needed his beauty rest for the big day and left the party to a chorus of applause and a shower of flower petals.

Hongbin had followed him a few minutes later, trying to make his exit inconspicuous. And trying to ignore the royal cousins glare that singed holes in the back of his head as he left through a side entrance.

He’d found his pearl curled up and shaking in his empty bathtub. Hongbin had tried to comfort him as best he could, but nothing worked. Jaehwan’s anxiety grew and grew until he was physically sick, sweat matted hair stuck to his forehead as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the sink.

Jaehwan spent his last night as an unmarried man in Hongbin’s arms. Hidden under the covers so the sound of his tears wouldn’t be heard by any of the guests outside.

~♆~♆~♆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wedding is next heheheh


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [THIS](https://youtu.be/TbaclHz4KgY) is what I listened too on repeat while writing this chapter today, and I suggest you do as well. It helps with the mood.

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

“Don’t be nervous, Jaehwanie, he’s waiting for you,” Taekwoon said softly, wincing a little as Jaehwan tightened his grip on his hand.

Jaehwan _was_ nervous. So nervous he felt like he could pass out at any moment. It was his wedding day. The day he’d been waiting for since he’d turned sixteen. The celebration afterwards was to be held on one of his father’s large pleasure boats, but the ceremony itself was taking place in the garden.

The entire garden had been transformed for the occasion. The gardeners had performed some sort of horticological miracle, cultivating cherry blossoms in the greenhouses even though they weren't in season. The delicate blooms were woven everywhere, blending perfectly with the light pink roses scattered about. The pastel petals now littered the aisle which Jaehwan was about to walk down, tossed by several of his younger cousins who’d already skipped ahead of him.

They’d rehearsed everything earlier that morning and Jaehwan knew what he was supposed to do. Walk halfway down the T-shaped aisle, meet Hakyeon in the middle, and then Taekwoon would hand him off to his betrothed so they could finish their walk to the gazebo together. He knew this and yet his feet refused to move.

“You’ll feel better when you see him,” Taekwoon added, and Jaehwan thought he was probably right. He wasn’t going to throw up all over his wedding clothes. It would be fine.

Jaehwan had been fussed over since the moment the rehearsal ended. Servants had rubbed special scented oils into his skin; gardenia, orange blossom, and peony among them. Washing his hair with rosewater, dusting him from head to toe with glittering mica powder, and doing what they could to salvage his bitten-down cuticles. A high priestess had been there too, observing as the ivy vine had been drawn on his wrist, blessing him and the union to come. Another one was no doubt in Hakyeon’s guestroom performing the same ritual.

Several palace tailors and his mother had taken over from that point. They’d dressed him in the traditional fashion of a royal wedding but added a few dashes of personalization to match his and Hakyeon’s chosen theme.

White linen trousers to start, a silken under-robe of palest pink. Then the over-robe, transparent white gauze that had been embroidered with white roses and was tied around his waist with a matching white sash. The sleeves were wide, but they ended a few inches above his wrists so his new ivy tattoo would be visible. Golden sandals had been laced to his feet and his hair had been decorated with about a thousand pins, tiny porcelain cherry blossoms that now ringed his head like a wreath. They’d dusted his cheeks with pink and dabbed gold pigment on his eyelids, tinting his lips with berry juice.

Jaehwan was clutching a bouquet in his Taekwoon-free hand. A cascading waterfall of gardenia and lily of the valley, white roses in full bloom and a dash of greenery here and there. It was a beautiful thing and Jaehwan stared at it, urging his pulse to slow.

“It’s time,” Taekwoon said, urging Jaehwan forward as the music began to swell.

The prince nodded, taking a deep breath and shifting his hand to his cousin’s elbow. Hakyeon’s middle sister would be walking with his betrothed, Jaehwan knew, probably trying to upstage them both. She was one of the most beautiful women Jaehwan had ever seen, so it probably wouldn't be too difficult.

It felt like it took about a year for them to make it to the center of the aisle, Jaehwan taking the small steps he’d practiced and staring at his feet. The voluminous robes billowed out around him as he walked, no doubt making him look ridiculous in contrast to Taekwoon’s simple white trousers and gold tunic. And he was _not_ thinking about Hongbin, who was sitting somewhere nearby amidst the guests. Thoughts of his friend would do no good now.

“Hello, love.”

Jaehwan looked up at the sound of his betrothed’s voice, heart in his throat. As he’d expected, Hakyeon’s sister had outdone herself, dressed in a flowing gown of gold organza that made her warm skin glow, but Jaehwan only had eyes for his betrothed.

Hakyeon was smiling at him, bright white teeth made brighter by the deep red staining his lips. He’d been dressed in an over-robe similar to Jaehwan’s, opaque white rather than transparent so his pink under-robe only showed where it was folded in a V across his chest.

His collar was higher than Jaehwan’s as well, and slightly ruffled, but it only served to highlight his elegant neck and lovely cheekbones. The gold pigment around his eyes gleamed softly in the evening light and around his shoulders was draped a sort of capelet? Jaehwan didn’t know exactly what to call it but thin gold chains cascaded across his shoulders, woven in a pattern of lily petals before transitioning to a sheet of pure white silk that hung all the way to the floor.

With his new ivy tattoo and the gold band around his finger, Jaehwan thought he looked like a dream.

A weak, “Hello,” was all Jaehwan managed before Taekwoon passed him off, taking Hakyeon’s sister’s hand and walking ahead with her down the aisle.

“Ready?” Hakyeon asked, sneaking a look sideways through his lashes. The smile hadn’t left his face for an instant.

Jaehwan swallowed, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him, and nodded.

“Ready.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Hongbin had watched the ceremony from the second row, perched on a chair of gold-painted bamboo.

He’d watched his beautiful pearl walk down the aisle with Hakyeon at his side, watched them climb the steps of the gazebo, watched the queen weave an ivy vine around their clasped hands. He’d listened to their vows, _to love each other fully and with their whole hearts until their souls were reunited in the realm of the gods._ He’d seen the expression of pure delight on Jaehwan’s face, the brightness of his smile, the soft affection in Hakyeon's eyes.

Hongbin had watched it all without even a hint of jealousy. He was happy for them both, happy that Jaehwan had found a partner who so clearly loved him and who he knew Jaehwan loved in return. Being able to see that love made Hongbin’s heart sparkle a bit brighter.

The ceremony had ended and Hongbin, as well as all of the other guests had been shepherded onto an enormous ship that was now sailing slowly around the bay. Thousands of tiny candles lit the night in a warm, flickering radiance. Several round tables with floral centerpieces and white cloths were arranged at one end, a group of human’s in gold were playing instruments Hongbin didn’t recognize so the air was filled with lovely music, and the other guests were dancing together, looking so much like a patch of wildflowers undulating in a breeze.

Hongbin wasn’t dancing. Jaehwan had tried to teach him on several memorable occasions, but his footwork always looked sloppy in comparison to his pearls. He was leaning up against the ship's railing, alone, content to watch the humans get lost in their frivolity. It was still so odd, being on a ship when he was used to swimming beneath them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hongbin noticed Jaehwan and Hakyeon. They were talking quietly, separated from the group, still done up in their beautiful costumes. The large pink stone that had been placed on Jaehwan’s finger during the ceremony caught the candlelight, so it seemed to be blinking at him.

Hakyeon had just whispered something and Jaehwan’s smile nearly dropped. His pearl still looked a bit ill under all the finery, but Hongbin hadn’t noticed until just then.

Oh. And they were coming towards him. Fingers intertwined and Jaehwan’s eyes downcast.

“Congratulations,” Hongbin said, flashing his most winning smile and inclining his head.

Hakyeon’s own smile hadn’t faded since the ceremony, but it appeared somewhat stiff now. “Thank you, Prince Hongbin. I must admit, it’s a bit of a surprise to see you here,” he replied, slipping a loose arm around Jaehwan’s waist. “You’ve had nearly three months to find a way back home, have you not?”

“I have, but it’s so beautiful here that I found myself distracted from my task.” Hongbin had been anticipating this conversation, but he hadn’t anticipated having it quite so soon. And Hakyeon’s words had reminded him of something else. The promise he made to return to the sea after three months. His time was almost up.

“Understandable, of course,” Hakyeon hummed, finally tearing his eyes from Jaehwan’s face to glance at Hongbin, then out at the water. “Well, you shouldn’t be facing too much distraction anymore, now that Jaehwan won’t be there to bother you every hour of the day and night.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well,” Hakyeon looked back at him, expression one of slight confusion, “We are moving into our new apartments this evening. If you’re going to continue living in Jaehwan’s old suite, it’s going to be a lot quieter. Or, are you moving into one of the guest chambers?”

Hongbin opened his mouth and then shut it again. He hadn’t actually considered that, Jaehwan no longer staying with him. He didn’t know _why_ he hadn’t considered it, but now he didn’t know what to say.

“Surely, my love won't be dragging you along to live with us there as well? I’m not sure if our bed can accommodate three.”

The merman cleared his throat, noting that the color had begun to drain from Jaehwan’s face. “No, of course not. I plan to leave tomorrow once the festivities are concluded,” he replied, the remembered promise now hanging heavy on his heart.

At his words, Jaehwan stumbled away from them both to lean against the railing. His eyes were closed and his breath coming fast and shallow, fingers trembling where they curled around the metal bar.

“Are you alright, love?” Hakyeon asked, clearly concerned, “Are you getting seasick?”

“No, no,” Jaehwan mumbled, struggling to take a deep breath. Hongbin stepped instinctively to his side, trying to get a better look at his pearl’s face. “I’m fine- maybe just a bit too much champagne-”

Before either of them had time to react, Jaehwan slumped forwards in a dead faint and toppled over the railing.

_“Jaehwan?!”_ Hakyeon shouted, the music cutting off with a disjointed clatter, but Hongbin was already over the side.

He’d jumped without a second thought, the twenty-foot drop into the icy water below leaving him breathless. There was screaming coming from the deck but Hongbin could barely hear it, even as his head broke the surface. He was thankful he’d kept the geode pendant on under the formal tunic he was wearing, otherwise things would have gotten rather awkward.

But _Jaehwan-_ he couldn’t see Jaehwan anywhere.

Hongbin ducked back below the waves, saltwater stinging his eyes as he tried to peer through the gloom. There, maybe a few yards down, a glimmer of ruby hair- he swam deeper, cursing his useless human legs. If he had his tail, Jaehwan would be safe on the surface by now.

Another flash of color bloomed in Hongbin’s blurry vision. Gold. Sanghyuk was there, Sanghyuk who had been tasked to keep an eye out anytime he felt Hongbin near the sea. His brother didn't come too close to the surface, only going so far as to nudge Jaehwan up. Pushing him gently into Hongbin’s waiting arms and then flicking his tail to give them an extra boost. Hongbin could only feel grateful for his brother’s presence now.

They broke the surface again, Hongbin holding his pearl as tightly as he dared and trying to suck down as much air as possible. The yards and yards of elaborate fabric covering Jaehwan’s body had been soaked through, and it made him so heavy-

“The rope! Grab the rope!” someone called, and Hongbin looked around, finally spotting said rope a few feet away. He snatched at it, wrapping the length around his wrist a few times and then trying to push Jaehwan’s hair off his face and support him at the same time. Dimly aware that the crew were lowering a lifeboat.

And then, Hongbin saw something he’d never noticed before. His pearl’s robes had come a bit untied, loosening so his skin was visible. And there, on the side of his neck, was a patch of nearly translucent scales. The merman’s heart stopped. He raised one of Jaehwan’s arms and saw another patch of scales, right where his new ivy tattoo had been drawn. And another on the left side of his chest.

They were so clear he wouldn’t have noticed them if he hadn’t been frantically searching his pearl’s body for any sign of injury. The final piece of the puzzle. The changes to his hair, luminescent skin, scales, and when Jaehwan finally blinked his eyes open, staring dazedly up at Hongbin, his lovely brown irises flecked with amber.

Jaehwan was indeed half Mer.

“Here!” he called, hastily covering Jaehwan back up so the patches of scales were hidden from view, “We’re over here! The prince is alright!”

~♆~♆~♆~

Hongbin sat alone that night, the party cut short after his pearl’s accident. He sat on the corner of Jaehwan’s still-made bed. The apartments were dark without his pearl, the bed looked too cold and too empty without him nestled amongst the sheets.

Hongbin didn’t know what to do.

He knew he had to leave in the morning, knew he’d already overstayed his welcome as far as Hakyeon was concerned, knew his father would be furious if he didn’t come home like he’d promised. But he didn’t want to leave.

He didn’t want to leave Jaehwan here, didn’t want to abandon his pearl without telling him the whole story. And he didn't know what to do about Jaehwan’s lineage. Hongbin needed help, and that kind of help he could only find at home.

But what if Jaehwan went in the water again and someone else found out what he was?

What if they thought he was a monster?

What if they locked him up or lashed out at him and he was hurt?

There were too many questions and not _nearly_ enough answers.

Morning came, as it always did, and Hongbin dressed himself in black. A plain black tunic and trousers with a blue sash around his waist. The kind of outfit Jaehwan always said he looked best in. He checked himself in the mirror, his teal hair swept up off his face the way Jaehwan liked most. His geode pendant tucked safely under his shirt and the little bag in his pocket.

He didn’t allow himself to think as he made his way through the palace corridors and down to the garden. There was a celebratory breakfast being held, he knew, some sort of ritual to be performed post-consummation, whatever that meant. Hongbin didn’t know, but he’d already decided that he wasn’t going to stay. A clean break would be the best for everyone.

The royal couple were nestled on an elaborate looking sofa, seated so close together that Hakyeon had put an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders. Their free hands loosely tangled atop Jaehwan’s knee. The white and gold of yesterday had been replaced with red. Currant for Hakyeon and garnet for Jaehwan, roses embroidered on the hems of their nearly identical robes.

Hongbin approached them slowly, unsure whether it was allowed, but there were other guests milling around them and chatting, so he figured it was probably alright. He didn’t let himself look at his pearl for too long. _Mind empty._

“I just stopped by to say goodbye and wish you both my deepest congratulations,” he said, bowing a bit once he reached them. He didn't allow himself to notice the panic streaking across his pearl’s face.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Jinju. Prince Hakyeon.” Hongbin bowed again and turned away, walking toward the garden’s exit with his hands clasped behind his back and trying not to look like he was hurrying. No hugs. No goodbye kiss. _A clean break._

He’d nearly made it to the path that would lead him down to the cove when someone caught his arm. “Prince Hongbin, you aren’t _really_ leaving so soon are you?” Hakyeon asked, expression conflicted.

Hongbin nodded and he bit the inside of his cheek. Aiming to keep his voice as steady as possible. _Not thinking._ “I am. It’s time for me to go.”

“Listen,” Hakyeon took a deep breath, then continued, “I apologize for my conduct. I know I haven't been as welcoming as I should have, and the fault lies with me, not you. And you saved my husband’s life, I am eternally indebted to you for that. Please don't feel like you need to go on my account. Jaehwan is so fond of you, leaving like this, without a proper goodbye, it will hurt him badly, I know it will. Please, stay a while longer.”

Biting his cheek harder to try and stop tears forming, Hongbin shook his head. “A clean break, Prince Hakyeon. You two can get on with your lives and I can get on with mine. Please, return to your party, your husband will miss you if you’re gone too long.”

With that, the merman backed away and found the path he’d been looking for, only breaking into a run when he could no longer hear the sounds of the celebration behind him.

There was a small sailboat tied to the royal pier, one that had been reserved for his travels home ever since he’d arrived on the island. He untethered it and stepped in, trying to remember the sailing tips Jaehwan had given him as it drifted away from the pier, out into the open water beyond.

He only sailed far enough to reach the rock outcropping he’d taken his pearl too. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

Hongbin didn’t bother dropping an anchor, it wasn't like he’d ever need the boat again. He took off his tunic and left it on the deck, slipping into the chilly water. Still not allowing himself to think about anything at all. _Nothing._ His mind was empty as he lifted the pendant from around his neck and secured it in the little bag, tied the bag around his wrist, and then flicked his silver tail. It almost felt a bit odd, having a tail back after so many months without one.

Giving the sailboat one last look, Hongbin spun and gave a powerful swish, cutting through the water as fast as he could. Swimming straight down, down and down and down until his underwater palace came into view.

If there were any more answers for him, that’s where they would be.

~♆~♆~♆~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four more chapters left. this has a happy ending, I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

~♆~♆~♆~

~♆~♆~♆~

“So, my son returns at long last.”

Hongbin straightened, hands clasped behind his back as he entered his father’s throne room.

He’d been back in the underwater kingdom of Nerisa, back _home,_ for nearly two full days. Two days he’d spent reacclimating to palace life. To the life of being a _ruling_ prince as opposed to simply a _visiting_ one. His mother had smothered him with kisses and fawned over him for hours before Sanghyuk showed up to help him escape. Not to say he didn’t love his mother, hadn’t missed her. Quite the opposite in fact. But it had been too much concentrated affection to handle with a freshly broken heart.

But Hongbin had finally run out of excuses for not visiting the king. And, in any case, he was becoming slightly stir crazy in his room by himself. No sound of bird song or floral scented air. Only the soothing swish of the ocean surrounding him, pressing against him, dulling his senses to the point that it felt like being smothered.

And he needed answers.

“Hello, father. It’s been a while,” Hongbin replied, managing a stiff sort of half-smile and bowing at the waist.

The king swam down from his throne and caught Hongbin up in a tight hug, which Hongbin endured, then pulled back to peer into his face. “What’s happened to your eyes? They seem changed...”

Ah. Hongbin had actually forgotten about that. “The sea witch's price, father. Just a bit of color, nothing else. No harm done,” he replied, lowering his eyes and beginning to feel the smallest bit self-conscious. His mother had noticed immediately as well. That his irises were no longer deep emerald like hers, now a soft transparent sea glass. He guessed cosmetic nuances were an easy thing to forget when one didn’t spend all day staring into a mirror.

The king grumbled under his breath, sudden anger crossing his deeply lined face. “That witch- I am still upset with you and your brother for that stunt. You’re lucky she let you escape with such little damage. It was reckless of you. And then, bringing Sanghyuk on your fool’s errand-“

“He didn’t bring me, father, it was my idea. I told you already,” Sanghyuk interrupted from the other side of the cavernous room.

Hongbin hadn’t noticed his younger brother, or his older brother for that matter. They were floating by the door to the family's private dining hall. Eavesdropping no doubt. Wonshik was another problem that Hongbin had been trying to avoid.

“That may be so,” the king replied, leveling a steely look in Sanghyuk’s direction, “But Hongbin is the elder of you two. He should have known better.”

“I’m sorry father, I won't put Sanghyuk in danger again,” Hongbin said. He’d been trying to divert his fathers legendary temper with a quick apology and it seemed to have worked, because his father clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t go putting yourself in danger either. I’m glad you’re home, my son.”

Hongbin managed another smile, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Come, you’ve arrived just in time for dinner. Eat and you can tell us all about your adventure with the humans.”

Before he had a chance to beg off, Hongbin was being towed into the dining hall. It wasn’t anything like the one in Jaehwan’s palace, that softly lit room with its long ash table and floral center pieces. There was no lush upholstery or cozy hearth here.

The dining hall was almost too wide. Ceilings so high that one could easily forget they were there at all. Large picture windows with moorish peaks lined one wall, showing off the sea-scape outside. The table and its accompanying benches were carved out of the stone itself, sunken into the floor in a sort of rectangular bowl. All was glass and marble. It was beautiful, but Hongbin was newly struck with a sense of coldness about the room. About the palace in general.

Sanghyuk and Wonshik trailed in behind him, the three queens already seated and waiting. Laughter in their eyes and sunshine in their smiles.

“How did you find it, being on dry land? Your little mission was successful enough, we have already noticed the decrease of human fishing in our waters. Did you enjoy it?” Sanghyuk’s mother asked, once the meal was nearly finished and Hongbin had been silent for a bit too long. She was good at that, asking questions without making Hongbin feel like he was being interrogated. Beaming at him and absentmindedly braiding her long golden hair.

Hongbin hesitated for a moment. “The land was fine but the legs took a bit of getting used too.”

“I’d imagine so. And the humans? How did you find them?”

Another hesitation. The easy conversation around the table had broken off and Hongbin could feel the eyes of his family focused on his face. He flat out _refused_ to blush. “A mixed bag. Some rougher than others, and others still more lovely that the loveliest Mer,” he replied, entirely honest.

“That prince boy who took you in?” Wonshik asked, slouching against the backrest as Sanghyuk flicked pieces of seaweed at his head.

Hongbin nodded.

“Ah, Hyukkie has told us all about that one,” his own mother hummed, a knowing smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

“Did he?” Hongbin asked, shooting his younger brother a narrow-eyed glare. He hadn’t expected Sanghyuk to have said anything about Jaehwan, especially not after what he’d seen. The things he’d been researching while Hongbin was on the surface.

“Only that he was hosting you during your visit. And- and that he had a nice smile,” Sanghyuk replied defensively, trying to look innocent but only succeeding in coming off as shifty.

The king chuckled and patted Sanghyuk on the back. “We saw him almost as little as we’ve seen you, Hongbin. Always hidden away in the library. Tell us more about this prince. What did you say his name was?”

“Jaehwan, the Crown Prince of Simore. I always called him Jinju though.”

That last bit had escaped before he could stop himself and was met by a chorus of cooing from the queens. Not blushing was getting more and more difficult.

“So sweet, and a crown prince! Just like our Shikkie! At least you were keeping proper company up there,” Wonshik’s mother said, giving her son a gentle smile.

Hongbin lowered his gaze to his lap. This subject was one he’d hoped to discuss with his father in private, but if they were all going to continue grilling him, he didn’t know how to avoid it. Or even if he _should_ avoid it. He could feel Sanghyuk staring at him and he knew that Sanghyuk had only held back from saying anything because Hongbin had asked him to keep it a secret.

“Do the humans not wear jewels? If so, it looks as though you’ve taken this fashion as your own,” Sanghyuk’s mother remarked, pointing out Hongbin’s conspicuous lack of adornment.

It was another thing he’d failed to notice, like the diminished hue of his irises. His father’s crown of sapphire and seashells. The mother of pearl rings on Sanghyuk’s fingers. The silver circlet nestled in Wonshik’s ruby-red hair. The necklaces and bracelets and jeweled pins in the three queen’s long locks. And there Hongbin sat, as bare as the day he was born. Not a speck of finery to be seen.

“Hongbin has never worn much jewelry,” his mother mused, reaching out and stroking his hair. “He’s always preferred simpler things.”

“He had that lovely belt of silver rings... with the dark blue stones. And the emerald hairpin.”

“I’d forgotten about that belt, what even happened to it?”

“There’s something else,” Hongbin murmured, looking up and catching Wonshik’s eye. He hadn’t even been paying attention to the jewelry conversation, thoughts swimming with Jaehwan’s secret parentage. The longing to hold his pearl in his arms again was like a noose tightening around his neck. “Something I think you all should hear.”

“What is it, sweetheart?” His mother asked.

“Yes, tell us.”

Tail flicking nervously beneath the table, Hongbin turned from his younger brother to the elder. “Jaehwan, he’s-“

He swallowed down the hard lump forming in his throat.

“He’s half Mer.”

A deafening silence descended around the table. Someone gasped. The silver fork Wonshik had been trying to balance on his finger slipped off, drifting down through the water and landing on the tabletop with a quiet clatter.

“He is half Mer, and I want to tell him about us. He has as much right to know about you all as you have to know about him.”

“And how did you find this out? Do you have any proof?” the king asked, the current weaving in the water beginning to move the slightest bit faster.

Thankfully, Sanghyuk jumped in to explain. “I’ve seen it with my own eyes. He _changes_ when he enters the ocean, father. His hair and eyes, and scales too, I’ve _seen_ them. And-“

“Go on,” their father urged when Sanghyuk paused.

“I did some reading, went through the records, you know. Bin told me about something that had happened to the human queen and I found it in our log books. She was seduced by a merman almost a year before the prince was born. It could only have been him anyway. The hair...”

“Who? What merman?”

Sanghyuk flashed Hongbin a nervous look and Hongbin took pity on him, sighing a trail of tiny bubbles. “Your uncle, Shik. The one who- has passed on.”

Wonshik stared blankly back at Hongbin. Clearly his words hadn’t processed yet. But Wonshik’s mother was a different story. She’d let out a croaky sort of half-scream, red hair whipping around her face as she looked first to the king, then Wonshik, grabbing Hongbin’s mothers hands in a death grip.

“Jaehwan’s hair turns red when it's wet with seawater. True red. You know how rare that is, and the dates of the records match. Jaehwan is your cousin,” Hongbin added, still addressing Wonshik. And then, to Wonshik’s mother, “And your nephew.”

The king sat back on the bench, his posture almost a mirror of Wonshik’s earlier slouch. Expression a mixture of contemplation and distrust. “Such things are not unheard of, Hongbin. Mixed children are not as rare as you may think. Being part Mer does not grant this boy any right to know the secrets of our people.”

“I want to meet him!” Wonshik exclaimed, abruptly rising from his seat and bracing his hands flat on the table. Something had finally clicked. “If this prince truly is my cousin, then I want to meet him! I _will_ meet him!”

Unlike his mother, Wonshik’s eyes were the color of a cloudless summer sky. The same blue as their fathers. Those eyes now looked on the edge of frantic, his posture defiant even as the king rose to match him.

“You _will not,_ Wonshik. One of my sons losing themself to the humans is enough! No more!”

“I didn’t _lose_ myself, all I did was get to know them and give them a chance! Is that so bad?!” Hongbin interjected, accidentally allowing his tone to turn snide. The king raised a hand in his direction for silence, the water beginning to turn choppy.

“He’s my family! You can’t keep me from family!” Wonshik declared, the sea responding to his tumultuous emotions as well as the kings.

They started shouting at each other, Wonshik and the king, Wonshik indignant and their father repeating that his wish was too dangerous, Sanghyuk unluckily trapped in the seat between them. He looked like he was trying to melt into the bench, or turn himself so small that he could slip away and escape, but his large frame made doing such a thing tricky.

“Control your son! He has no right to speak to me with such disrespect!” the king snapped, his alabaster tail swishing madly and leveling a finger in Wonshik’s mothers direction.

She was still too overcome to react, hugging Hongbin's mother with her topaz eyes shut tight. Hongbin couldn’t even blame her. The subject of her dead brother was normally to be avoided at all costs. So, as usual, the job of peace making fell to Sanghyuk’s mother.

“Wonshik inherited your temper, husband,” she said softly, swimming over and wrapping Wonshik in a one-armed hug. “You should be proud.”

“Proud?! Why would I be _proud_ of such insolence?!”

Sanghyuk’s mother smiled and extended her free hand in the king's direction, smoothing Wonshik’s red hair with the other. That hair petting was an old trick, it had always calmed Wonshik down, ever since he was a child.

“The care he has for his family is deep, husband. Even family that he has never met. That care and determination and love, they are admirable traits for both a merman and a future king. You cannot begrudge him this loyalty,” she replied, giving Wonshik a sly little smile, “Even if his tone _was_ a bit less than appropriate.”

Hongbin looked on balefully. Such spectacles weren’t rare and he was thankful that at least one member of his family could keep calm in a crisis. But ending a simple argument wouldn’t bring Jaehwan to him. Wouldn’t allow Jaehwan to enter his world. He’d known that this was how Wonshik would react to learning Jaehwans identity but it still made him feel strange. The thought of them having a stronger bond than the one he himself had with Jaehwan. His Jinju. His lovely pearl.

_Seas,_ but Hongbin wished he could hear that voice say his name just one more time.

“I will... I will think about it,” the king said reluctantly, and Hongbin realized he must have missed some of the conversation. “I will _think_ about it, but do not get your hopes up, Wonshik. The good of our people will be considered above all else in this, as it is in everything.”

~♆~♆~♆~

Married life wasn’t all that bad, now that Jaehwan was living it.

Yes, he missed his darling friend so much it was like he’d lost a limb.

And yes, Hongbin leaving with barely a ‘goodbye’ had nearly shattered his soul in two.

_But,_ Hakyeon was there. Hakyeon, who he’d known for ages. Hakyeon, who was his husband and would remain so for the rest of their lives. Hakyeon, who was safe. Who was safe and kind and loyal and, at the heart of it, _good._ And Jaehwan _loved_ Hakyeon.

The days of celebration had finally come to an end, Jaehwan and Hakyeon bidding Hakyeon’s sister safe travels and watching her ship sail away only that morning. It was the first bit of alone time they’d had together in almost two days and Jaehwan was grateful for it. He loved Taekwoon, obviously, but having his cousin follow them around like an overgrown cat in need of attention was starting to wear him down.

“I’m glad you suggested a walk, love. I didn’t even notice the lack of peace and quiet until I had some,” Hakyeon said, giving the arm Jaehwan had looped through his a little squeeze.

Jaehwan grinned. “The nap was a tempting idea, but I needed to _not_ hear palace chaos for a bit. Just a bit. And you know if we’d gone to our apartments, someone would have popped up to make us do an activity of some sort. Escape was the only solution.”

Hakyeon leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple and Jaehwan grinned wider. Heart alight with genuine happiness.

The guilt was there, still. Of course it was. Jaehwan wasn’t sure it would ever leave him completely. But if Hongbin was able to leave him so abruptly, just vanish from Jaehwan’s life like it was no big deal, then Jaehwan would try to handle the situation the same way. Because _surely,_ if Hongbin had meant even a quarter of the sweet things he’d told Jahwan, then Hongbin wouldn’t have abandoned him without one last kiss.

He hadn’t meant them. He hadn’t truly loved Jaehwan at all. It had simply been a pretty dream and a dream was what it would remain.

That was what Jaehwan told himself each time that beautiful face tried to materialize in his mind's eye. It didn’t work too well.

“Are you homesick yet?” Jaehwan asked, letting his gaze drift out to the open water. His toes squishing in the damp sand where the waves lapped.

Hakyeon hummed a little. He gave Jaehwan’s arm another squeeze. “No. I love my kingdom, but this island has always been my future. _You_ have always been my future. I’ve looked forward to living here ever since the first time I came for a visit.”

“Good,” Jaehwan replied, dropping his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder as they walked, “I don’t want you to be homesick. I want you to be happy here. Happy with me.”

Steps slowing, Hakyeon tilted Jaehwan’s face to his with a finger crooked under Jaehwan’s chin. Smiling into the kiss he pressed to Jaehwan’s lips. Warm and familiar and safe.

Jaehwan kissed him back, parting his lips a touch as their hands entwined. Sighing at the comfort in his husband’s embrace. _Husband._ It was still a funny thing to think for some reason. His _husband._

“What are you laughing about?” Hakyeon asked, pulling an inch away when Jaehwan started to giggle. He couldn’t help himself. Too giddy with excitement.

“You’re my husband,” Jaehwan managed, squeaking with delight as Hakyeon’s arms came around him and then spun him in a circle.

“And you are my husband,” the elder replied, that rich laugh of his warming Jaehwan better than the warmest summer day. “For always.”

Once the giggle fit had subsided and Jaehwan had been thoroughly kissed, the pair resumed their slow walk along the shore. Eyes bright and hearts full.

“What’s that, over there?” Hakyeon asked, pointing at something on the sand in front of them. It was too far off for Jaehwan to make out, but this was the palace's private stretch of beach. None of the capital's citizens or local fishermen should be all the way out there. It was miles away from anything of interest.

“Don’t know,” Jaehwan mumbled, trying to suppress his quickly returning laughter, “But I’ll race you to it.”

“Better hurry up then!” Hakyeon called over his shoulder. As soon as Jaehwan had said the word ‘race’, his new husband had taken off at a dead sprint in the direction of the unknown object.

Jaehwan let out an indignant squeak and began to run, Hayeon’s laughter coming back to him by the breeze. That was cheating and they both knew it!

So focused was he on catching up to and then tackling Hakyeon, that Jaehwan failed to pay the finish line any attention. That is, until Hakyeon stopped running so abruptly that Jaehwan nearly careened into him. He managed to pull up short and slid in the wet sand, accidentally falling flat on his back.

The impact of it knocked the wind out of him and Jaehwan choked on nothing, coughing as he tried to drag air into his lungs. Pinpricks of light burst in his vision and Hakyeon was crouched at his side, petting his hair and his cheeks and asking if he was hurt.

“I’m- fine. Why’d you- stop?” Jaehwan rasped, once he’d actually managed to inhale a few times. He slowly sat up, brushing the sand from his hair as Hakyeon rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“I-“ Hakyeon began, and then abruptly stopped, glancing down the beach for a heartbeat before returning his attention to Jaehwan’s face. “Let’s go back, love. It’s nearly time for dinner and if we show up late again, your mother is going to skin me alive.”

Jaehwan frowned. “But we were having such a good time,” he replied, the strength of his pout increasing with each passing moment. “I promise I’m alright, and mother will understand. She knows we haven’t had much time to ourselves.”

“Come on, love. We both know that if you don’t have a proper dinner, you’ll just end up bothering the chef for snacks at midnight. Let’s go back.”

“You’re being odd.” Jaehwan shook his head to dislodge any remaining sand and ignored the expression of worry on his husband's face, finally taking the time to look around.

From this close, the thing, the finish line for their impromptu race, turned out to be nothing more than a pile of driftwood. It looked to be a small sailboat that had been smashed on the rocks, planks splintered and sail in tatters. Who ever that boat belonged to must be either incredibly sad or very unlucky, he thought, getting to his feet.

“Love...”

Jaehwan barely heard Hakyeon speak. He’d noticed the details, on closer inspection. The longer he looked, the more familiar the wreck became. Jaehwan recognized what had once been a pristine white sail. The light purple detailing painted on the wooden sides. Heliotrope and violets woven together, gold leaf on the edge of each petal.

Those were his flowers, his sigil. This was his boat.

But not just any boat.

“No,” Jaehwan murmured, stumbling over to the ruined sailboat and falling to his knees beside it. Eyes wide with terror and heart sinking to his stomach. “No, it _can’t_ be.”

Hakyeon was beside him again, trying to gently pull Jaehwan away. Hands on his shoulders, then gripping his upper arms. Jaehwan shook him off, eyes fixed on a bit of torn black fabric hanging off one badly bent nail. “Love, leave it. I’ll send some of the house guard to come take a look at this, just leave it be.”

It was no use. Jaehwan’s fingers had already curled around the garment. What had once been a simple black tunic that Jaehwan instantly recognized, a few stray blue threads that used to be a waist sash still clinging to it despite the sash itself being nowhere in sight. It was the tunic Hongbin had been wearing the morning he left.

“No,” Jaehwan repeated, tears blooming in his eyes and rolling down his flushed cheeks. Thinking of the rain clouds that had come that day. The thunder and the roughness of the sea.

Hongbin didn’t know how to sail.

Jaehwan had given him a sailboat but Hongbin didn’t know how to sail. He’d only even been on large ships before Jaehwan showed him. And Hongbin had left all on his own. He wouldn’t have stood a chance against that storm, alone in the open water.

Grief crashed over him all at once, so strong that it was like he’d had the breath punched from his lungs a second time.

He clutched the ruined tunic like it was a life preserver, crumpling in on himself, face half buried in the sand as he sobbed.

Hongbin had died and it was all Jaehwan’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 :(

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
